Deadly Attraction
by Elizabeth D
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks to help take care of Charlie after his accident. During her stay she begins to unravel the orgin of Jacob's tribe and The mysterious Cullens. But Bella finds herself caught up in a world she never knew exsisted.
1. Chapter 1 The Accident

**Disclaimer: I did not create twilight, I used the characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyer.**

_**Chapter 1- The Accident**_

This can't be happening! How could I let this happen? What was wrong with me? Good job Bella you just almost killed your father. All I came here to do was to visit Charlie because I knew he missed me. Even though he'd never directly say it. And this is what he gets when I've only been here for a week.

I reached into my jacket pocket to retrieve my cell phone. I unlocked my phone and dialed my mother's number. It rang four times before she answered.

_*** Phone conversation***_

_**Renee: **_Hello.

_**Bella**_: Mom, its Bella. I uh- um.

_**Renee**_: Bella, what is it? Is everything ok sweetie?

_**Bella**_: No. I mean yes. Uh- I'm not sure.

_**Renee**_: Bella please whatever it is just tell me. Your scaring me.

_**Bella**_: I'm sorry mom. Its just. I-.

_**Renee**_: Oh my goodness! Bella are you pregnant? I can't believe this, this is why you should of stayed with me. Where's Charlie I need to speak to him, may the lord forgive me. But when I see Charlie I am going to-.

_**Bella**_: Mom, please. I'm not pregnant. I'm sorry its just not easy to say. I can't even believe it myself. Charlie's been in an accident. I'm at the hospital right now. Mom, I see the doctor. I have go. I promise to call you. Bye.

"Dr. Johnson how's my dad?" I questioned him as tears began to blur my vision. "He lost a lot of blood and fractured his skull. He has a broken arm and a minor concussion. But he's going to be fine. He needs to be bed rest for at least 2 weeks." He put his hand on my shoulder and then was gone.

I took a deep breathe and didn't bother to fight back against the tears that started pouring down my face. I did this to Charlie. This was my fault. How could I live with myself? Ok Bella, you have to pull yourself together and be strong for Charlie I owed him that. "Ms. Swan you can see your father now." A nurse said to me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I turned the door handle and entered Charlie's room. "Dad." I whispered not knowing if he was resting. "Bells, hey." He said forcing a smile. I knew he was trying his best to ease my guilt. But it would take more then that. "Dad I'm sorry. I really a-." I broke off mid sentence. My tears wouldn't let me finish. I couldn't control them, and they just kept pouring. Charlie signaled me with his good arm to sit down by him.

"Bells. This isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Honey, please." He wrapped his good arm around me. I couldn't prevent the wave of guilt that washed over me. "Dad. I love you." Even though like Charlie I wasn't very affectionate or the type of person to pour my heart out, I had to tell him. I had almost lost Charlie tonight.

I stayed laying down next to him for the rest of the night. I was fast asleep until I heard someone enter the room. I opened my eyes slowly. "Sorry to disturb you Ms. Swan. But I need to check him." She said with a pleasant smile. I got up and headed towards the bathroom. I washed my face and rinsed my mouth. I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection for a while until I couldn't stand to look any longer.

I walked back towards my dad and decided that I was going to talk to him about staying here. In forks. I couldn't believe I was going to offer no demand to stay in Forks. But I had to stay to take care of Charlie."Good Morning Bells." Charlie said with a huge grin stretched across his face. I knew he was happy I was still here. I smiled back and waited patiently until the nurse was done with her check up. "Ok all set Chief Swan." She said with a friendly smile. "Dad we have to talk." I said just before taking a deep breathe.


	2. Chapter 2 Job Hunting

Disclaimer: I did not create twilight, I used the characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyer.

** Chapter 2- Job Hunting**

As I waited for the Sunday paper to be delivered to the house. I remembered what I had told Charlie that day at the hospital. "Dad I want to stay in Forks. But please before you say anything let me finish. I feel terrible about what happened and I want to stay and take care of you. I can look for a part time job and help out with bills. I can cook and clean the house. I'm not asking you, I'm letting you know I'm staying and that's final.

I felt bad that I told him instead of asking. But I needed him to know that I wasn't going back to Phoenix. After I told him that he didn't say anything he just nodded his head. Charlie was to be released in three days. I had convinced him to let me come home. He was worried about me being alone in the house. But the truth is I didn't mind being alone. I called Renee and explained the situation to her. She was upset about the conclusions she had jumped to at the beginning.

The paper was finally here. I took it inside and opened it to the employment section. There were two jobs listed. The first was for a receptionist for the hospital. The second was for a waitress at the diner. I'd pick the second one if I wasn't such a klutz. The food wouldn't end up on the table if I was waiting tables. I'd probably trip over nothing and end up owning the diner and customers. Hospital it was.

I drove over to see Charlie I made some soup and thought I'd bring it because I knew the hospital food want great. "Hey dad. I bought you some Chicken soup." It took me a moment to step forward. I had to shake my head to see if what I saw disappeared. "Oh Bells. I uh-um this is Julia." He gestured towards the nurse who just a second ago was all over him. "Hi Ms Swan." Her face was as red as a tomatoe. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. Charlie hadn't dated anyone since my mom. I knew he still loved her. And when he found out she remarried. I knew it sadden him. So I was happy to see him interact with the opposite sex.

I placed the soup down and told him I'd be back. I walked over to the waiting room wanting to recollect my thoughts before my interview with the head doctor.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet The Blacks

_**Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyer.**_

** Chapter 3- Meet The Blacks**

Today Charlie would be released from the hospital. I told him I'd be fine getting him and brining home. But Charlie insisted on Billy and Jacob Black bringing him home. So I decided to make dinner and clean the entire house.

As I took out the chicken from the oven I heard someone knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door. "Bella, how are you? I don't know if you remember me but I'm Billy Black and this here is my son Jacob." He extended his hand towards me. I took it. "Hey, no yeah I remember. And your Jacob? Nice to meet you. Come inside I just finished cooking." I stepped out of the way to let Charlie and Billy through.

Billy was in a wheelchair, I don't know what happen but he's been in one ever since I met him. His son Jacob was husky looking, he looked about a bit taller then 6' 1". His eyes were as black as night. He had cropped short hair, in over all Jacob wasn't a bad looking kid. His face had no trace of roundness that of a kid.

I began to set the table when I felt someone next to me. "Hey Bells. I uh- well I know we've never met. Unless you count the time when I was a baby. But anyways, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anyone. You can count on me." He said with a smile on his face.

I wouldn't normally let a person I just met call me Bells but truth is I didn't mind if Jacob called me that. And somehow even though I didn't really know him I knew what he told me was true. I had a feeling that Jacob and I could become best friends in the future. "Thanks." I smiled back.

"Dad dinners ready." I placed the chicken on the table. "Wow Bells. This looks amazing." Charlie commented as he sat down. I replied with a smile and sat next to him. I had baked a chicken seasoned it with salt, lemon and cooking wine. I made potatoes and a salad. I also baked bread and made an apple pie that we would eat for dessert.

"Wow this is better then Thanksgiving." Jacob said with a smirk. I giggled at his comment. When Jacob was around I couldn't help but feel happy. He seemed to always be in high spirits and it was contiguous. When everyone finished they made their way to the living room to watch a game. But Jacob stayed behind to help me.

"Jake, its ok. I got it. Go watch the game." I tried to tell him but he refused and helped out anyways. I started to wash the plates when a pair of strong and extremely warm hands gripped my wrist. "Bella, you cooked a wonderful dinner. And this house is spotless. And I know you must be stressing like crazy with Charlie and everything. Let me help out kiddo." He said as he gently moved me to the side and let go.

"Kiddo. Jake I'm older then you. Your the kiddo." I said as I sighed in defeat and grabbed the towel to help dry. " Age aint nothing but a number baby." He said as he showed me a quick smile. He had perfect white teeth. " My strength and ability to persuade people to do what I want makes me older then you." He said with a smile of victory. "Actually my skills at cooking and you doing my chores. Would make me smarter and older." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Ok, so where do we stand?" He said as he flicked water at me. "I'm thirty five and you might be like thirty one." We started to laugh so loud that Charlie ran in to make sure we were ok.

"Dad we're ok." I said as I continued to laugh. Charlie simply shrugged and headed back to the tv. I looked back at Jacob and couldn't help but feel a sense of stability and an urge to protect him from any pain.


	4. Chapter 4 Movie Night

_**Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 4- Movie Night**

"Bella, phone!" Charlie shouted as I walked downstairs.

***Phone Conversation***

_**Bella: **_Hello.

_**Jacob: **_Good Morning Bells.

_**Bella: **_Jake its like 8 in the morning. How can you be so awake and cheerful?

_**Jacob: **_I've been up since six and that's just me. Did I wake you?

_**Bella: **_No actually I was just laying on my bed.

_**Jacob: **_Lazy, but it must be the age. ( He laughed). So I guess I'm older now because I was up early. I'm responsible. Your just a growing lazy teenager. ( We both started to laugh).

_**Bella: **_Wow I'm already laughing this early. So what's up?

_**Jacob: **_Well I know you haven't really left the house because of Charlie but I figured its been three weeks already. And he's up and running now so I uh- thought maybe you'd like to go out for a bit?_**Bella: **_Jake, thank you. That's very thoughtful but I have a lot of chores to do today. But some other time.

_**Jacob: **_Oh ok. Uh Take care Bella. See ya.

_**Bella: **_Bye Jake.

I felt terrible, I could hear the sadness in Jacob's voice. I didn't mean to hurt him but the truth is I felt way to guilty about leaving Charlie. Even though he encouraged me to go out. I refused.

"So what did Jacob want?" Charlie asked trying to sound casual. But I knew better. "He invited me out. But I have a lot of things to do today. So I told him some other time." I waited for Charlie's reaction. I knew it wasn't going to be a good one.

"Damn it Bella. You need to go out. I appreciate you taking care of me. I do. But your eight teen years old, you need to go out and socialize." He was going to continue until we both heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I yelled as I ran over to the door. Any distraction was very much welcomed at this moment.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked confused. "I'm here to take you out. And I'm not taking no for an answer." He said as he winked at me. As sweet as it was I wasn't going. He couldn't make me. "Uh- Jake, I'm sorry but I'm not going and you can't make me." I crossed my arms and glared back at him. Oh boy did I use the wrong choice of words. Before I knew it Jacob picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down Jacob Black! I'm warning you!" I yelled as I kept kicking my legs wildly trying to release myself.

"Bells, you can kick and scream all you want but I'm not putting you down." He said and then started to laugh. Somehow I knew he was right. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Jacob was strong. "Hey Charlie, I'm kidnapping Bella. I'll bring her back tonight." He said as he turned around to headed towards my drive way.

There was no way Charlie would accept this behavior. Jeeze was I wrong. "Ok, bye Bells. Be careful you two." He said with a huge grin spread ed across his face. Then he shut the door. Oh was I going to talk to Charlie when I got home.

Jacob finally set me down in his car. I just sat in the passenger seat with my arms crossed and looked out the window. I was furious at Jacob and Charlie. "Bells, come on. You can't be mad at me. I'm trying to help you." He said as he pouted his lips and gave me a pleading look. I tried my best not to fall for it but of course I did. I just couldn't stay mad at Jacob for long. And I think he knew that. I tried to fight a smile but the smile won.

He smiled back and I could see an innocent boy. Even though Jacob was tall and muscular. He was still a kid. And I wanted to protect him. He was my best friend, he was my Jacob. I smiled at the thought and he tapped the top of my head. "Where are we going?" I asked eagerly. Even though I had fought about coming, I was just happy being with Jacob.

"Movie night." He replied with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5 Working Girl

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyer._

**Chapter 5- Working Girl**

I had fun with Jacob that day even though it was against my will. Jacob had taken me to La Push, it was beautiful. The ocean view from the top of the cliff was breathe taking. We headed to his house for breakfast and then hung out in his garage. Apparently Jacob was an incredible mechanic, he rebuilt two motorcycles that were basically scrap metal when he started.

I also found out that his car "The Rabbit" he rebuilt as well. So we decided that his mad skills made him older. So right now Jacob was thirty four and I was twenty nine. Tripping over my shoelace made me childish according to Jacob. I would of fought that except I fell and tripped like five more times.

Then around eight we headed to the movies. I met his two best friends Quil and Embry. They we're funny and nice. They were about Jacob's age. I was a bit shocked at the size of all of them. They we're all tall and muscular. They also seemed very strong but they were still immature. Jacob was the most mature out of the trio. So I decided to give him a year.

We saw a zombie movie that was a horror and comedy. Jacob and me laughed almost the whole movie at Quil when he would get scared and jump. I would of jumped too but I was next to Jacob and I knew it would be silly to get scared. There was one point where I could hardly breathe because I was laughing so hard. Jacob laughed so hard soda poured out his nose, that didn't help stop the laughs. Embry had excused himself to the bathroom and Quil was very tense because he knew something was going to pop out. Jacob nudged me and tilted his head towards Quil.

I turned to face Quil and saw Embry standing behind Quil waiting for the perfect moment. And just when the zombie popped out of the closet, Embry touched Quil's shoulders. Quil threw his popcorn up and screamed. He sounded like a little girl. That was what caused the non stop laughter. I couldn't stop laughing. My insides were killing me and my lungs were lacking oxygen. I had a great time.

I was just about to call Jacob when the phone rang.

***Phone Converstation***

_**Bella: **_Hello.

_**Doctor: **_Good Morning Bella. This is Dr. Johnson. I wanted to know if you were still interested about the receptionist position.

_**Bella: **_Good morning Dr. Johnson. And yes I am still interested .

**Johnson**: Excellent. Bella you start tomorrow. Come around nine so we can discuss your pay and hours.

_**Bella: **_Thank you Dr. Johnson. I'll be there sharp and early .

**Johnson:** Good bye.

I couldn't believe I got the job. I was pretty positive that the job had been offered to someone else. I have to tell Jacob about the job. I was going to call him but I decided to go to La Push instead.

When I got there I went straight to the garage. "Hey, Jake." My smile faded when I saw a girl next to him. They we're seated on the floor, it looked like he was showing her the parts of the motorcycles. "Oh hey, Bella. Bella, this is Leah Clearwater. Leah this is Bella Swan." He gestured towards both of us. I waved and forced a smile.

She was very beautiful. She had long straight black hair down to her waist. Her skin was a beautiful light copper brown. I knew she was from the reservation. She smiled back at me. Jacob excused himself and made his way towards me. I couldn't explain what I felt when I saw Jacob with Leah Clearwater. I was angry that she was in his garage. That was my spot with Jacob. And I was sad because I knew I didn't even come close to Leah. She was lean and had an incredible figure and smile.

"Hey Bells, I wasn't expecting you." He said as he scratched his head. "Well I'm sorry for showing up uninvited!" I shouted at him. I felt bad for yelling at him but I couldn't contain the rage I felt. I was defensive but I didn't know why. He took a few steps back, surprised at my reaction.

I turned away and headed towards my truck. It wasn't long before I felt a pair of strong hands gripping my arms and turning me around. I stared into Jacob's dark black eyes and saw pain behind them. I had hurt him and I instantly wished that I could take back my sudden outburst. But I couldn't.

"Bella. What's wrong? I didn't mean it in a bad way." He said as he lifted my chin with his finger. I wanted to tell him I'm sorry and that I didn't know. But before I knew it I started crying. What was wrong with me? It wasn't even that big of a deal.

"Bells. Come here." He pulled me to his chest and just hugged me tightly. I felt safe and at ease in his arms. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his strong heartbeat. After the tears calmed down, I reluctantly let go and stepped back.

"I'm so sorry Jake. I don't know what came over me. I." I broke off mid sentence when I saw Leah coming towards us. Jacob gave me a quick smile and turned to face Leah. "Sorry Leah. I'll be right there." He shouted as she walked back inside.

He quickly turned back to me and brushed the side of my face lightly with his finger. His touch was warm and soft. I closed my eyes at the instant contact. "I came over here to tell you that I got a job." I said opening my eyes. "Bells that's great." He said while lifting me. "I guess that makes you at working girl." He said as he put me down.


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome The Cullens

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyers._

**Chapter 6- Welcome The Cullen's**

I discovered that what I felt that day was jealousy. Jacob never asked why I broke down, he probably just figured it was about Charlie or just a girl thing. I loved spending time with Jacob, he would come over almost everyday after I got off work.

Being with Jacob was like breathing. It came natural and easy. He was my best friend though Charlie and Billy insisted it was more then that. But truth was I didn't care what they thought. I never felt like I had to title Jacob and me. Only that we enjoyed each others company.

I started work earlier then usual this morning. It seemed that Dr. Johnson was hiring another Doctor. "Bella." Dr. Johnson said as he straightened his posture. His voice startled me and I spilled my coffee all over the desk and myself. "Ow, Damn it. I'm so sorry Dr. Johnson." I raised my head and noticed that he wasn't alone. My cheeks instantly turned red of embarrassment.

"Bella Swan this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He stepped aside to let me welcome him. I stood up and extended my hand. He simply nodded and replied. "Its a pleasure to meet you Ms Swan. I don't mean to seem rude but I just finished helping Dr. Johnson with a patient." "No I understand, Dr. Cullen." I quickly took a seat and began to wipe off my desk.

I couldn't take my eyes off Dr. Cullen. He was extremely beautiful. He had blonde hair and pale looking skin. His eyes were a beautiful golden brown. He looked like he belonged in a movie. I shook my head and brought myself back to reality.

"Good night." I called out as I headed towards the parking lot. I was searching for my keys when I heard foot steps approaching me. I quickly grabbed my pepper spray from my purse and turned around and sprayed my attacker.

"Jeeze! Ow, that really stings!" He shouted while he covered his eyes. "Oh my God! Jacob I'm so sorry. I thought you were an attacker." I said as I unlocked my door and reached over to the glove compartment to take a roll of paper towel out. "Here let me see." I gently wiped his eyes. "Umm Bells, why do you have a roll of paper towels?" He started to slowly open his eyes. "When your a klutz like me you need to always be prepared." I said and then began to giggle.

We waited till his vision came back. But I decided to drive his car home and just leave my truck there. I'd just have Charlie drop me off to work tomorrow morning. When we arrived at my house I explained to Billy and Charlie what happened. They couldn't stop laughing throughout the whole story. Poor Jacob, I didn't mean to hurt him but I had to admit it was kind of funny.

I told my dad about Dr. Cullen and he told me that he met him earlier. I also found out he had three sons and two daughters. They were all adopted.

I thought it was sweet that the Dr. and his wife adopted. I couldn't help but be curious about The Cullen's. "Hey dad, do you mind giving me a ride to work tomorrow morning? I left my truck there because I didn't feel right letting Jacob drive after I injured him." I heard someone chuckle and saw it was Jacob who started to laugh. This brought on a whole other round of laughter.

Jacob left with Billy and then I got ready for bed. "Night Dad." I called out before closing my door. I pulled the covers off my bed and snuggled under my sheets. I'd have to talk to Dr. Johnson about having a small welcoming for Dr. Carlisle. To welcome The Cullen's to town.


	7. Chapter 7 The lion and The Lamb

_**Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyers**_

**Chapter 7- The Lion and the Lamb**

I was running late this morning. I was brushing my teeth while Charlie started the cruiser. I hardly slept last night, I felt strange like I was being watched. I kept waking up in the middle of the night searching around for anything that didn't belong. I found nothing, I felt extremely tired but I didn't have the luxury of sleeping in. So I'd have to rest after work.

I put on a pair of light blue jeans and a white long sleeve blouse. I left my hair down and curly with a black head bang. I grabbed my coat and ran downstairs. I got to work ten minutes late. I ran in and saw Angela. She was my age, she had dark brown hair and beautiful light blue eyes. She informed me that Dr. Johnson was running late. I sat down at my desk, and took a deep breathe.

My phone vibrated, I reached into my jacket pocket to pull out my phone. It was a text message from Jacob.

_**Message: **_Hey Bells, I'm not feeling well. So I won't be coming up to see you. Please becareful with that pepper spray, don't be shooting everyone. lol. Bye.

I started to giggle. I'd have to kick Jacob's butt later. I was still looking down at my phone when someone was standing in front on me. "Excuse me." a woman said. She had a beautiful musical voice. I looked up seeing a short pixie like girl. She had short black hair pointing out in every direction. She had the same beautiful topaz eyes as Carlisle.

She also was incredible beautiful. She looked like she belonged on the runway. "I'm so sorry. Can I help you?" I asked, turning pink because I knew she knew I was staring at her. "Yes. I'd like to see Carlisle. Its quite important." She said without moving anything but her lips.

Hold yourself together Bella. I smiled politely and told her to hold on a second with my index finger. She waited patiently as I called Carlisle's room. No response. I hung up the phone and couldn't help but stare at this beautiful girl. She must of thought I was crazy, jeeze I thought I was crazy.

"I can go check if he's with a patient?" I stood up from my desk and waited for her answer. She smiled and shook her head. "That's alright, I'll just try him out later. I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Alice Cullen." She said extending a hand. She had on a pair of black leather gloves. "My names is Bella Swan." I replied shaking her hand.

She had a lot of spunk and energy radiating from her tiny body. She turned around and headed towards the door. Her walk was gracious it looked like she was dancing gracefully to the door. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. It snowed last night and this morning it was pouring rain. Awesome. Weather that would kill me. I was a big Klutz just walking on dry floor. Mix snow and rain and you had a huge Bella death trap.

I gathered my things together hoping somehow when I went outside the giant death trap would be disabled. It wasn't, I waved to Angela and headed towards death. As I headed outside my phone went off again. I dug into my purse trying to find my phone when I forgot about opening the door and ran right into it. I dropped my purse and rubbed my nose.

"Bella, oh my god! Are you ok?" Angela shouted from her desk. I was so embarrassed. "Thanks, Ang." I smiled as I quickly turned around . I literally flew out the door when I saw two patients laughing at my misfortune. When I tried to make my great escape, my hood decided it wanted to get caught in between the doors as they closed.

I fell so hard that my butt was sore. My hood was still stuck in between the doors. Wow. Great Bella, I couldn't even get past the door without hurting myself. Jacob would probably die of laughter when he found out. I started to laugh at the image of Jacob laughing. My laugh was interrupted when I heard someone chuckle.

My cheeks already stained red with embarrassment. I raised my head to look at who was watching me so I could give them an evil glare. But when my eyes set on who was in front of me I was almost breathless.

He was in humanly beautiful, he had bronze colored hair and his skin was pale white. His eyes were a dark black, he was perfect. His features were all aligned beautifully. Nothing on this beautiful creature needed improvement. No he was more like an ancient master piece, Godlike to say the least.

I bit my lower lip and instantly felt like an idiot. I was sure my face was as red as a tomato. He began to chuckle again as he opened the doors releasing my hood. I tried to stand up but my knees were wobbly. I hope he wouldn't notice that it was because of him. I was going to say thank you but I couldn't speak. What was going on? This boy had me breathless and speechless. I didn't even know him but I had this yearning to want to know everything about him.

He lifted me from my elbows and placed me on my feet. My face was just a few inches from his face. I felt dumb struck as I took in his sweet exotic delicious scent. It was unlike anything I've ever smelt. Ok Bella, you are insane and scary. His hands were still holding my elbows, he just stared intensely into my all to plain brown eyes. I thought I saw his jaw clench and his body tighten.

It took me by surprise and he must of seen it because he had an apologetic look on his perfectly carved face. When he let go almost immediately and stormed off. I had to catch my breathe and maintain my balance. I turned to look for him but he was gone. I got into my truck and had to give myself a minute before starting up the truck.


	8. Chapter 8 Disturbing Nightmare

_**Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 8- Disturbing Nightmare**

"Dad, I'm heading to La Push. I'll be home later." I called out as I changed my sneakers into boots. "Ok. Bella please becareful with the ice." Charlie replied as he kept his eyes on the paper. "Yeah. Bye." I ran out to my truck and almost slipped but lucky enough I grabbed my side view mirror and was able to regain control of my balance.

The whole drive to La Push I couldn't get that beautiful bronze headed boy out of my head. Just the thought of him quickened my heart rate. As soon as I put the car into park I saw Jacob yelling at Paul and Jared. I got out of the car quickly and headed towards Jacob. "Hey, Jake. What's going on?" I called out. "Bella, what are you doing here? Just go away!" He barked.

I took a few steps back. My eyes were wide with shock, what had I done to provoke this behavior in Jacob. I bit my lip and my eyes became watery. No Bella don't cry, just hold them back. I was so angry that I just wanted to cry. But my anger wasn't aimed at Jacob but at Paul and Jared. It was obvious that they were upsetting Jacob.

"Hey. Just leave him alone." I shouted placing myself in front of Jacob. "Awe that's sweet. You let your girlfriend fight your battles." Paul snickered as he had a face of disgust. "You listen here. You better leave right now. And I want you to stay away from Jacob." I hollered. I was surprised at myself. This wasn't my kind of behavior but the thought of someone causing pain to Jacob enraged me.

"Jacob, you better put her in place or I'll gladly do it." He snarled at me. But I kept my stance strong refusing to let Paul face Jacob. "If your smart you'll leave right now. If you know what's good for you." He threaten. Just when I was about to reply, Jacob grabbed me and put me behind him. "Don't you ever threaten her. Or you'll be the one to pay." Jacob yelled back. I placed my hand on Jacob's upper arm. His skin was on fire, he was extremely hot under my skin.

It wasn't until then that I noticed that they were all shirtless. Exposing their very built and muscular bodies. I stared at Jacob knowing that something was different about him. He was taller and somehow it seemed as though he had a painful secret. I couldn't stand to see pain in Jacob's eyes so without thinking I stepped in front of Jacob and with all my might and force I slapped Paul across the face.

My hand stung with pain but it seemed that my hit had no effect on him. I would of gone again but then Paul's body began to tremble out of control. Jacob instantly grabbed my hand and pulled me back. He then ran into Paul and knocked him down. Jacob was punching Paul in the face, then Paul flipped Jacob over and he was now on top hitting Jacob. "Jake. Paul please stop!" I pleaded.

I ran over to them and tried to pull Paul off but he pushed me back and I tripped over a branch. I hit my head on the side of the tree. This seemed to infuriate Jacob so much that he threw Paul into the woods only using the power of his legs and feet. Jacob quickly ran over to me and lifted me in to his arms. It wasn't long before the darkness consumed me.

It was dark and cold, the only source of light was the moon. I looked around and knew where I was. I was in the forest behind my house, I'd never come in here especially alone. But I had a strange feeling that I wasn't alone. I continued down what seemed to be a endless path when I felt a pair of cold hands touch the side of my face. I turned around and saw the beautiful bronzed hair boy. He took my hand and walked down the never ending path with me.

I felt a strange sense of happiness and tranquility now that he was with me. But then Jacob jumped down from a tree and pushed the God like boy back. He grabbed my hand and started to sprint away from him. "Jacob. Stop! What are you doing? Go back." I yelled as I tried to release my self from his grip. It was effortless to keep trying. Jacob was too strong for me.

Then we came to a sudden halt and Jacob released me. I wanted to ask Jacob what was going on but then I was alone again. I was terrified and shivering. I was debating about walking back or continuing forward. I decided to walk forward and look for them. Just then some kind of powerful force knocked me back and sent me flying into a tree. I was in pain as the air was knocked out of me, I tried to stand up but my body wouldn't budge.

My mind was still functioning but body wasn't. It was as though I was paralyzed. Then to make matters worst I saw Jacob and the beautiful angel crouching and walking in a circle. I tried to call out to them, to tell them to stop but I couldn't find my voice. My eyes began to tear as they started to fight. Jacob was pinned to the ground and the bronze hair boy looked away from Jacob and looked right at me. He stood up and with an impossible speed he was in front of me staring into my eyes.

I tried to move back, something in his eyes told me I should be afraid and that he was dangerous. I tried to break free from his gaze but it was completely impossible. I felt my body shake and then my eyes were open. I was breathing heavily as I realized it was a dream. Jacob was sitting right next to me. "Oh, Bells. You really had me going there." He said as he wrapped me in a bear hug. "Jac- can't breathe." I said completely breathless.

I was still confused and still frighten from my nightmare. "Jake, your face." I whispered. I touched his cheek still burning under my skin and lightly brushed his face with my fingertips. "Your face should be messed up. I saw Paul hit you repeatedly." I said in a rush. "Guess I have a face of steel." He replied with a huge grin. I tried to get up but fell back down. "Whoa. Bella, take it easy. You did hit your head against a tree." He said. His grin was completely erased.

"How long was I out?" I placed my hand on my head. Ouch, my head was killing me. " Well about an hour. But don't worry, you fainted for like five minutes and the rest of the time you were sleeping. You know you should be sleeping better. Next time I'll have to ground you." He answered. I couldn't help but start to laugh. Jacob always knew how to make me laugh even at not so funny moments like these.

"Jake. What happened? Why were you arguing with Paul and Jared when I got here? And why did you tell me to go away?" I waited patiently for all my questions to sink in. "Bell, I'm sorry about that. You know I love spending time with you its just. Well its something I can't tell you." He replied with a sadness in his voice. This caused me pain, was Paul threatening Jacob?

"Jake, you can tell me anything. And if Paul is threatening you, I can have him taken care of." I said angrily. I wasn't one to resort to violence but if it meant keeping Jacob out of danger then so be it.

Jacob began to chuckle. "Bella, your so funny at times. I want to tell you but I can't, please just understand that I care for you. And I promise to never hurt you." He lifted my chin with his warm finger. I stared deep in to his eyes and saw the sincerity and mixed emotions that were deep within him. Our faces were inches away. I could feel his hot breathe on my cool face. He came closer and tilted his head, I instantly brought myself closer and waited for his lips to touch mine. Just then my phone went off and scared the hell out of the both of us that we wound up knocking our heads together.

While rubbing my head I answered my phone.


	9. Chapter 9 On The Job

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyer._

**Chapter 9- On The Job**

I was on my way back home. My head was still pounding but with what almost happened with Jacob I had to leave. What was I thinking? Jacob was my truest and dearest friend. My best friend Jacob Black. Then why did I let him almost kiss me? Dr. Cullen stopped that kiss by calling and asking if I could stop by the office and help out for a bit. It seemed that they were real busy and Angela needed a hand. I gladly accepted.

When I told Jacob I had to go he simply nodded and told me it was a good idea for me to leave. I felt a tang of pain when he told me that, he said it with a mix of sadness and anger. Ok enough about Jacob. I was going to focus on work and not falling down. And the last part was going to require my full attention.

I entered the hospital and was taken by surprise when I saw all the patients in the waiting room. Angela gave me a smile and mouthed the words your the best. I smiled in returned and started to work. The rest of the day was busy but still steady somehow.

"Angela and Bella. Thank you. You girls did a wonderful job." Dr. Cullen said as he handed each one of us a cookie. I'll admit it was sweet, I felt like a kid again. It was like when you did a good job on your homework and the teacher would give you a sticker.

Just when I was finishing with the charts, I heard the door open. "Give me a second and I'll be right with you." I automatically responded. I only had one chart left to pull out and as I reached for the chart I cut my finger with the top of the chart. "Ouch, paper cut." I said out loud. It wasn't a big cut but it was deep and gushing blood. I turned around to excuse myself from the patient but there was no one. I walked over to my desk and pulled out a band aid. The blood stopped almost immediately.

"Bella, has my son stopped by?" Carlisle asked with a worry expression painted on his face. "Oh- Uh. I don't know who your son is." I replied honestly. "Of course, I forgot. Thank you Bella, for coming in to help out. Good night." He said as he headed back to his office. I grabbed my things and headed outside. This time I made sure to open the door and that my hood was tucked in.

Just when I was about to leave I realized that I forgot my phone inside. I ran back to the building and opened the door as I went to grab my phone I felt someone behind me. I turned around quickly and saw the bronze haired boy right in front of me. I stood motionless as I stared into his warm golden eyes. They were hypnotic I couldn't tear my eyes away even if I wanted to. I forgot how to breathe as he intensified his gaze on me.

I had the urge to want to touch his perfect face. He spoke first sending chills throughout my body as I tasted his breathe on my tongue. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." He said in a soft velvet voice. So that was the name of this angel, Edward. My heart started to race against my pulse as I repeated his name in my head.

"Can you talk at all?" He questioned. There was a hint of amusement in his voice. I nodded my head and tried to speak. "M- my name is B-b-b- ella." I said mumbling like an idiot. My face was hot and red at the embarrassment of my answer. "Bella." He repeated. The way he said my name made my heart flutter. He smiled a crooked smile and without ever taking his eyes off me handed me my phone.

"Thanks." I said breathless. I could feel my knees getting weak. "It was a pleasure to meet you Bella." Edward said as released his eyes on me. "Hey, did you get contacts." I questioned him. I felt rude for asking him but his eyes weren't the same when I first met him. "No." He replied. "Your eyes were black the last time I saw you. Now their like a golden brown." I continued. "Yeah, its the fluorescent." He answered and then walked away towards the back.

Great you offended him, I didn't think he was so sensitive about someone asking him about contacts. I hesitated a moment before leaving. Edward, that name was perfect for him. It suited him well.

When I got home Charlie wasn't home yet. I set my things down on the table and headed towards the stove. I was going to cook Fettucine with alfredo sauce and chicken. I took all the ingredients out and placed them on the counter. Focus Bella, he'd never even consider you. He could have anyone he wanted, and he definitely didn't want me that's for sure.

When I finished cooking I left the food on the stove so Charlie could see it and just heat it up. I wasn't hungry so I went upstairs to my room. I threw myself on my bed and just stared at my ceiling for what seemed like hours until my eyelids were fighting the sleep that wanted to take me. The sleep won as I closed my eyes and let myself drift.

I woke up screaming as my hand flew straight over my throat. I took a deep breathe and plopped my head back on my pillow. I had the same dream about the forest only this time instead of the angel pinning Jacob down it was a russet colored wolf under his hand. I tried to scream but my voice was mute. Then the angel approached me and tried to remove my hand from my throat.

Charlie ran in with his gun and turned my light on. "Bells, are you ok? I heard you screaming? I thought maybe someone broke in." He said frantically as he looked around my room. "I'm sorry Dad. I just had a nightmare." I replied. Hoping to calm him down. "Oh. I see. What was it about?" He asked. "I don't remember." I lied. I was never a good liar or so I've been told.

I knew he didn't believe me but he probably assumed I'd talk about it when I was ready. "Night." He whispered and closed the door behind him. It took me awhile to fall back asleep but eventually I knocked out.

I was grateful when I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I got up brushed my teeth. And took a quick hot shower. The warm water felt amazing on my back, it relaxed my back and calmed my nerves. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and decided to wear a long sleeve blue V neck blouse. I left my hair loose and put on my boots. I ran downstairs and noticed Charlie had already left for work.

I grabbed a protein bar and headed out the door. I was praying and hoping I would get to see Edward again. I was so lost in my thoughts I realized I forgot my jacket but I was already at work. Great, I really would need it. It was extremely cold today. I ran inside and bumped right into someone.


	10. Chapter 10 The Strangers

_**Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and storyline form Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 10- The Strangers**

"I'm so sorry. Its just I forgot my jacket and." I stopped immediately as I realized that I had run right into Edward. He simply smiled and I saw a glint of curiosity in his eyes. My elbows were still in his hands. Ok Bella breathe in and out. I repeated this in my head until I was breathing regularly again.

"Bella." He said in his beautiful voice. "Edward." I replied a little breathless. He let go of me slowly and headed towards the door. I spun around and headed towards my desk. I couldn't believe I ran into him. He must think I'm a complete moron. Just then the phone rang and I jumped up and knocked over the office .

Oops.I was an extreme klutz. I picked the phone up from the floor and answered. "Hi, Forks hospital. How may I help you." I said in a rush. Today just wasn't my day.

***Phone Conversation***

_**Jacob: **_Hey, Bella. I'm sorry to bother you at work but I got worried. I texted you last night like a hundred times.

_**Bella: **_Jake, I didn't receive any alerts or anything. Hold on let me double check. ( I unlocked my phone and went into my inbox I had at least seven messages from Jacob).No, Jake I didn't receive anything.( I lied).

_**Jacob: **_Oh. No biggie. So uh- Bella I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday at my house.

_**Bella: **_Jake, nothing happened. I'm pretty busy so I'll call you later. Bye Jacob.

I hung up before waiting for his response. Why was he doing this? We had a good thing going, I wasn't about to let that be ruined over a kiss. Near the end of the day I knew that I over reacted. I shouldn't of talked to Jacob like that. I'd call him when I got out of work to apologize. It was six o clock and it was already pitch black.

Angela left a little earlier because her boyfriend Ben was extremely sick. So Dr. Cullen had excused her. Dr. Cullen was in charged while Dr. Johnson was on vacation. "Good night." I called out as I left. I started my car up and headed home. About ten minutes on the road my car skidded to a stop.

There was a women standing in the middle of the road. She had long red hair and stood perfectly still. Staring at me in such a way that it gave me chills. Her hair was red as fire, she had a feline look. She was beautiful but seemed completely dangerous. I signaled for her to continue but she just stood there.

My pulse started to race as she crouched down like a predator preparing to pounce on their prey. I froze not being able move until I heard howling coming from the forest. She must of heard it too because she tilted her head to the side and vanished. She was gone like a ghost. I did my best to calm myself down and started driving again.

I was afraid I wasn't able to drive so I pulled off to the side and just put the car in park. I put my head down on the steering wheel and closed my eyes. Something about the look she gave me made me scared for my life. Someone knocked on my window and scared whatever life I had left.

"Bella. Are you alright? You look white as a ghost." Edward said with an apologetic smile knowing that it was him who scared me. "I'm fine." I lied. "I saw your car pulled over and I wanted to make sure you were well." He said with a sound of concern in his voice. "I'm fine. I just pulled over because I almost hit a woman." I lied partially. I did almost hit her but that wasn't the reason I pulled to the side.

When I felt a little better I turned around and looked at Edward. Even the darkness couldn't cover his angelic face. I found myself lost in his eyes yet once again. He smiled a crooked smile and stepped a few paces back. "Do you mind if I follow you home to make sure you get home safe?" He questioned turning the intensity of his eyes and voice on me. "S- sure." I mumbled. I never failed to make myself look like a fool around Edward.

I watched him through my rear view mirror as he got into a shiny silver Volvo. I drove slowly and nervously knowing that Edward Cullen was following me home. When we reached my house I shut my truck off and faster then I would of thought possible he was opening my car door. I wanted to ask how he did that but I bit my tongue, he must be an athlete too.

I didn't see Charlie's car so I knew he was still working. "Uh, thanks for making sure I got home safe." I said turning pink because our faces were so close. He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. Everything he did was so in humanly perfect. I couldn't help but envy him a bit, God really made him like an angel. "Do you want to come in for a bit." I asked desperate. My voice gave me away and I saw his eyes flash with disappointment and anger.

Of course he was just trying to be a gentlemen and now I've pressured him. As if he could read my mind he tilted his head to the side and sighed. "I'd love to. But I don't think that's such a good idea." He said in a pleasant tone. You've really done it now Bella! I tried my best to smile but I knew he could see right through me. "Bye Edward." I started to walk away when suddenly he was walking right next to me.

"Bella. Forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just think its in our best interest if we weren't friends." Edward replied as he paused behind me. I couldn't explain it but I felt a wave of anger and sadness wash over me as his words sunk in. I turned around and just glared at him. "Friends." I said choked up. "I barely even know you. And I didn't ask for your friendship or help." I yelled. I could feel my entire body trembling with rage.

I didn't ask anything of him and I knew I'd never have a chance with him but could he be so shallow? That he didn't even want to be friends with me. "Don't worry. Next time you see me, I won't say a word." I whispered. I was afraid if I stood there any longer he'd see me cry. I stormed off and headed inside.

I slammed the door and locked it. I ran to my bedroom and let the tears flow freely. The next time I saw Edward Cullen he'd be a stranger. I shuddered at that thought and that brought on a whole new round of tears.


	11. Chapter 11 Poker Face

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyer._

**Chapter 11- Poker Face**

Today was my day off and after my episode last night I didn't want to be anywhere close to he who shall not be named. I knew my behavior was childish but I didn't care. For some reason my heart was in pain knowing that he'd never be anything of mine. Not even a friend.

I got ready for a warm shower. After the shower I quickly got dressed and straightened my hair. I decided to let my bangs fall freely. I looked in the mirror at my swollen puffy eyes, I had never cried that way for someone I didn't really know.

Before I headed downstairs, I looked over my outfit. I had on a pair of dark faded skinny jeans tucked neatly inside my brown boots. On top I was wearing a black long sleeves blouse. It was Friday so Charlie wouldn't be here today. He called me in the morning telling me he was going fishing with Harry Clearwater. I threw on my raincoat and headed outside into the muggy and slightly sunny weather. I was going to drive down to La Push to see Jacob. I missed him and I wanted to apologize for my behavior.

When I arrived at La Push the sun was shinning brilliantly so I left my coat in the truck. "Bella." Jacob said as he approached me. "Jake, I wanted to say that I'm sor-." I was cut off halfway by Leah. "Jake we have to go." She said clearly ignoring me. Jacob glared at her.

"I need a moment Leah." He snapped. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Jacob turned back to me and took a deep breathe. "Bella. We can't be friends anymore." He whispered. " "Wha-." I couldn't finish my sentence. No this couldn't be happing. Again. "Jake. Why?" I shouted. "Its just better this way. Just go home and don't come back." He said as he headed back to Leah.

I grabbed his arm and turned him around. "You promised. Jake, you said you wouldn't hurt me." I cried. Tears were streaming down my face. He reached out with his hand but retreated quickly as Paul and Sam Uley approached. I became furious knowing that something was going on and Jacob couldn't tell me.

"You! What did you do to him?" I shouted not caring about anything but what they were hiding. "You told her!" Paul yelled staring right at Jacob. "He tells me nothing because of you!" I pushed Paul as hard as I could. Paul reflexively pushed me back, only I went flying back towards my truck. Just when I thought I was going to hit my truck Jacob caught me.

"Bella, are you ok? I'm sorry Bells. This is why you have to stay away. I'm not good." He said his voice pained. I got into my truck knowing I wasn't safe here. As I drove away I could see Jacob hollering at Paul. I couldn't stop the tears because that's all I was able to do. When I was home I parked the car and decided to take a walk in the woods.

It was mid day so the sun was still shinning brightly. I walked for hours just letting my mind wander. I came to a conclusion about Edward. There's was something more to him, something in eyes that seemed pained and tortured. Though it was apparent that he thought it was best for us not be friends. So then why did I care? It hurt me more then it should.

Then there was Jacob, my best friend. But could it be that I felt something more? Was I in love with Jacob Black? Is that why I was so afraid of a kiss? I shook my head, they both told me they didn't want anything with me. So why should I be the only one to suffer?

Though it was killing me, I'd have to practice my poker face. I won't let them have the advantage over. They wouldn't see me suffer anymore.


	12. Chapter 12 Old Legends, To Believe?

_**Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 12- Old Legends, To Believe or Not To Believe?**

I laid awake in bed just staring up at the ceiling. Back to work today, I knew there was a chance I would run into Edward Cullen. So I had to be strong and put on my poker face. I hadn't slept much of anything, I kept having that dream. Only every time I had it Edward was winning or sometimes Jacob would make it over to me.

It was pouring rain outside as usual in Forks. I put on a blue sweater over my black tank top, and a pair of black jeans. My hair was still straight so I just left it loose. I grabbed my raincoat and headed outside. When I walked into the hospital no one was at the front desk. I placed my things under my desk.

"Bella." Edward called. I looked up to see him standing a couple feet away from me. "Yes." I replied coldly. "Bella, I know your upset with me. And you have good reason too. But it truly is best if you keep your distance." He said as he gestured towards himself. "What if I don't want to keep my distance.?" I questioned. Ok forget my poker face, I wanted to know Edward. He rubbed his forehead. "You are stubborn aren't you?" Edward said with a smirk. "Very." I answered though I knew it was a rhetorical question.

He walked towards me slowly. Without thinking I got up from my desk and walked towards him. I stopped just inches away from him. He gazed into my eyes, and somehow it just felt right. He stepped closer our noses almost touching. I could smell his scent and taste his breathe on my tongue. I unknowingly tilted my head a bit and wanted to place my lips on his.

When he saw my intentions he backed up and just stared intently at my face. "Edward. Forgive me." I whispered. He must of heard me because he was at my side again. "Bella." He said my name with caution. "If your smart you'll stay away from me." He warned. "Well, let's just say for argument stake that I wasn't smart. Will you tell me why you believe I should be afraid of you?" He gave me a puzzled look. "I know when you say we shouldn't be friends its because your trying to protect me." I answered truthfully.

When I looked into his warm golden brown eyes I couldn't help but tell the truth. "How'd? What gave you that impression?" He asked curiously. "Well I've noticed that when you storm off your jaw clenches and your body tightens. Though I'd never admit it to him. But when he was around I noticed everything he did.

This seemed to upset him greatly. I wanted to reach out and touch him but I knew I shouldn't. I was just happy he was talking to me. "I have to go." He said before leaving. When he left I felt like a piece of my heart left with him. I did it again. We were fine until I said something that offended him. I reluctantly headed back to my desk. Carlisle let me leave early, I wasn't feeling well. It was this emotionally roller coaster I was riding.

I decided I didn't want to go home right away, so I headed to the library. There I came across a Quileute book, that was the tribe Jacob belonged too. So I rented out the book and walked back to my truck. "Bella Swan." A voice called out. "Bella, it is you. Its me Mike Newton." He said excitedly. He had blue eyes and short spiked dirty blonde hair. "Mike. Hey, how are you?" I asked politely. "I'm great. You look wow." He commented. "Thanks." I blushed almost instantly. "So your visiting." He said it more as a statement then a question.

"Uh no actually I'm living here now." I just wanted to get into my car and be alone. Its not that I didn't like Mike, he was nice and not bad looking. But he always reminded me of a Golden retriever. So loyal and always giving me a helping hand. I guess it really wasn't that bad but I knew he wanted more and I just didn't see him that way. "Ok, well it was nice seeing you." He said. "Bye Mike. Take care." I responded. "Uh Bella. I was wondering are you seeing anyone? I'm only asking because I thought maybe you'd like to go see a movie and then catch dinner, I mean as friends of course." He said shyly.

Somethings never changed. "That's really sweet Mike. But I'm actually kind of seeing someone." I answered truthfully. Well it wasn't the complete truth but I already had my heart set on someone. I gave him a quick smile and started up my truck. When I got home I made dinner and then headed upstairs to read my library book.

The Quileute's had many legends in their tribe. It was really interesting and intriguing. There were two legends that stuck out the most. It said that The Quileute's were supposedly descended from wolves like actually wolves. Then their was a legend about The Cold Ones. They were looked upon as demons, blood drinkers. I guess today they would be called vampires. That sent a chill throughout my body.

It said they had super strength and incredible speed and immortality. That they were pale white and cold like a corpse. Every country and different tribes had their own interpretation and stories. But they all gave the same conclusion. They all drank blood and were dangerous. Vampires. I thought of Edward and The Cullens. They were pale white and in humanly perfect. Bella now your just being ridiculous. This is why I didn't watch scary or sci- fi movies.

I closed the book and put it away in my bag. I laid on my bed trying to concentrate on anything but Edward and Jacob. Sleep took me because I knew I was dreaming. It was the same dark cold forest. So this time I was going to try to finish out the dream. I waited for Edward to find me so we could walk down the endless path. Then Jacob showed up and took me. But this time I welcomed the invisible force as it pushed me back into the trees.

There I watched as Jacob tried to pin Edward down. But just like every other time Edward pinned down a russet colored wolf. Edward was in front of me in the blink of an eye. He smiled a crooked smile that left me breathless. As he reached for my neck I smiled and whispered, "I know what you are." He froze and released my neck he took a few paces back with a look of shock on his face. I extended my arm beckoning for him to return to me.

Then the russet wolf jumped in front of me and growled at Edward. I shrieked as the wolf was ready to lunge. I screamed so loud that I woke up screaming. I got up expecting Charlie to charge in here but he didn't. I looked over to my opened window. I got up and closed it shut. I was too agitated to go back to bed. So I did something I would never normally do or agree but I needed rest so I took cold medicine.

When I woke up I over slept, I ran around the house frantically trying to get ready. "Bells." Charlie called out. "Yes, dad." I replied. "What are you doing?" He asked confused. "I over slept and now I'm going to be late and." Charlie cut me off in the middle of my explanation. "Bells, its Sunday." He answered. "So." I asked confused. "We were suppose to turn the clocks back." He answered. "Oh. So I'm not late." I said. Jeeze was my head not in the right place.

I served myself a bowl of cereal and put a coffee up for Charlie. We sat in silence as we ate our breakfast. I didn't mind silence guess I got that from Charlie. "Ok, well I'm heading down to La Push to watch the game with Billy and Harry." Charlie said as he put down the paper and grabbed his coat. I simply nodded too upset to say anything. Why wasn't it dangerous for Charlie?


	13. Chapter 13 A Date?

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyer._

**Chapter 13- A Date?**

Just when I was leaving work I overhead a patient saying that she had accidentally touched Dr. Cullen and that he was freezing, she compared his skin to a dead corpse. I started to wonder, what if they were different. I mean Edward was like an illusion. I'd swear at times that maybe my mind created him. Then how much more pathetic would that be? I couldn't even be friends with a made up person.

I also missed Jacob like crazy. When I made my decision to stay in Forks he helped me not regret my choice. I had only known Jacob for two months but I felt like we had known each other since we were kids. I wanted to go to La Push and talk to him but I couldn't take rejection again.

"Bella." Someone whispered. I quickly turned around knowing who that velvet voice belonged to before facing them. I said nothing, afraid he might run off. "Forgive me. I keep telling you to stay away but it seems as though I'm the one that can't stay away from you." Edward said with a smile. My heart fluttered at his words.

I must be dreaming, this can't be real. I remained silent trying to figure him out. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You know your mood swings are giving me whip lash." I said. He smiled apologetically and stared into my eyes. "Have you eaten yet?" He asked. I shook my head not being able to speak. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Edward questioned watching my face carefully. "I'd love to." I said too excited.

I walked over to my truck but he grabbed my wrist and I saw the regret instantly. I shivered at his touch, his skin was ice cold. "Where did you want to go?" I asked quickly. Praying he wouldn't leave. "Do you like Italian?" He asked. "Yes." I insisted that we should take both cars. I refused. If we took his car he couldn't just leave when he wanted too.

I won after threatening him that I wouldn't go. He let me go inside and change my clothes. I brushed through my hair and put on a black head bang. I was nervous because one, I was with Edward. Second, was this a date or just dinner? So I decided to wear a semi dressy blue blouse that was long sleeves with a pair of blue jeans that I tucked neatly into my black boots.

When I locked my door and turned around. I looked at the shiny silver Volvo that was stationed in my driveway. He sat beautifully in the driver seat staring off into the sky. I was almost positive that when I got close enough he would disappear like a mirage but to my surprise he didn't. He was real and I was really with him.

My heart started pounding out of control as we drove off together. I didn't care where we went as long as I was with Edward. I knew I was in way over my head but I just couldn't fight it. I longed to be with Edward.

We arrived at an Italian restaurant called La Bella Italia. It was a beautiful place, there was a fountain at the entrance. It was enchanting. I knew this place was expensive but I was sure Edward wouldn't let me pay. When we walked in there were paintings hanging on almost every wall. The chandelier in the middle of the waiting section was amazing. But when I looked back at Edward I knew there was nothing that could compare to him.

The hostess sat us at a table near a grand piano. There were only two more people in our section. The hostess dismissed herself but not before checking Edward out completely. About a minute or two a waitress appeared. "Good evening, my name is Jessica. And I'll be your waitress tonight." She said too friendly. Edward never took his eyes off me. "We'll have two cokes." He ordered.

She smiled and walked away, looking back like a million times. I felt jealous that she was staring at him. But then again I couldn't blame her. I decided to break the awkward silence. "So, Edward what do you recommend?" I asked. Ok not a conversation starter but I didn't know what else to say. "I heard the Mushroom Ravioli is excellent." He replied and then chuckled. I felt like I missed the punch line.

The waitress returned with our cokes and waited for our orders. Her eyes never left Edward and his eyes never left me. "One Mushroom Ravioli." Edward ordered. Obviously not happy that Edward wasn't paying her any attention she stormed off with our order. I didn't understand why he was looking at me. She was pretty, she had long curly blonde hair and green eyes. She had a great figure, and smile. She could probably pass for a model no problem.

This time Edward broke the silence. "What are you thinking?" He asked curiously. "Uh." I sighed. "I don't understand why your here with me. It doesn't make sense." I replied. He sighed. "And why is that?" He replied. I looked into his eyes trying to unlock the cage that he seemed to put himself in. "Just look at me. I'm plain, I have no outstanding features." I said in a rush.

I knew he was angry at what I had said. "Bella, you obviously don't see yourself clearly. Your are anything but plain." He responded. I knew I was blushing because my face was hot. Just then the waitress came with my order. It had just hit me that he didn't order. "Your not eating?" I picked up my fork and took a bite. I was starving I had hardly eaten anything for the past five days.

"No, I'm on a special diet." He said with a smile. The ravioli was delicious, he watched me as I ate. After a few bites I put my fork down and took a large sip of my coke. "Edward. Why do you want me to stay away from you?" I asked. He hesitated a moment as if he was searching for the right words.

"Bella. I don't have the strength to stay away from you any longer." He answered. "Then don't." I responded almost immediately. "Its just not right for us to be together." He whispered. I liked the way he said us maybe a little more then I should.


	14. Chapter 14 Confrontation

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyer._

**Chapter 14- Confrontation**

After dinner Edward and I headed back towards his car. I didn't want this night to end but I knew he would be taking me home. The drive home was fast, he drove like a maniac. I told him to slow down but it only made him laugh. We pulled into the driveway and sat in silence for a while.

"Thanks for dinner." I reluctantly stepped out of the car and watched him drive away. I was at my door when I felt someone grab me. I smiled and turned around. "Mike. What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. I thought it was Edward. "Where were you?" He barked.

I was taken by surprise by Mike's sudden outburst. I could smell the alcohol in his breathe. "Mike, let me call you a cab." I suggested. He grabbed my wrists and pushed me into the door. "Mike, let go of me!" I yelled. I looked towards the street when I heard a car coming at full speed. It was Edward, faster then I thought possible he stepped out the car. He grabbed Mike and threw him off me.

He looked at me for a split second and turned away to face Mike. "Hey, who you think." Mike mumbled on the floor. Edward picked Mike up from the collar of his shirt and just stared at him. I ran over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Edward. Please." I pleaded. He sighed and then dropped Mike. Mike ran out stumbling and falling.

I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes. Then I felt something cool brushing the side of my face. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward's fingertips brushing my cheek bones. "Thank you." I whispered. I hugged him lightly being careful not to touch his skin. I realized he didn't like it so I simply did my best to respect him. He kissed the top of my hair as I just closed my eyes and enjoyed this moment.

Edward reluctantly released me and I opened my eyes. "I better get going, I don't want your father getting the wrong idea." He smiled his crooked smile. He got into his car and waited for me to be safely inside. I couldn't believe everything that happened tonight. A few minutes later I heard Charlie enter the house. How did he know Charlie was coming? How did he know I was in trouble?

I headed downstairs to greet Charlie and saw Jacob. "Bella. Can we talk?" Jacob asked. I nodded my head. I followed him outside, it was a chilly Sunday night. I threw on a black sweater and waited for Jacob to turn around and face me. "Bells. I am truly sorry for everything. I didn't mean to break my promise. But believe me when I say I thought I was honoring my promise by keeping you away." He said regretfully.

"Bella." He whispered. He came closer to me, our faces inches apart. His warm hot breathe hitting my cold skin. My heart was pounding as I realized what he was hoping to do. I quickly laid my head on his muscular chest. He held me tight and kissed the top of my hair. "Eww Bella. What is that horrible smell? He snapped as he stepped away from me.

What was wrong with him? I had deodorant on, and Edward didn't seem to have a problem with the way I smelled. "Who were you hanging out with?" He said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jake. I don't know what your talking about." I replied truthfully. I took a strand of my hair and smelt it. It smelled like strawberry's but there was another smell. It was an exotic and sweet smell. It was Edward's scent and it lingered on me.

I smiled and looked back at Jacob. "I don't smell anything bad." I said sticking my tongue out like a small child. "You smell like a vam." He broke off mid sentence. I froze unable to move. "Bella. Are you ok? You look whiter then a ghost." Jacob said as he grabbed my arms. His arms helped me stay balanced.

"Bella. Please say something." Jacob pleaded. I took a deep breathe and slowly opened my eyes. Was Jacob going to say vampire? No that couldn't be right. I was now one hundred percent crazy. "I'm fine." I lied. "Bells, don't lie to me. What is it?" He asked as he stepped closer. "Why should I tell you? Your keeping secrets from me. Your best friend." I replied.

"Bells. I wish I could but its not my secret to tell." Jacob responded as he let go of my arms and stared off into the woods. He kissed my forehead and left.


	15. Chapter 15 Secrets Unfolded

_**Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 15- Secrets Unfolded**

"Edward." I whispered. I tried to touch him but he was too fast. My arm stayed extended as my eyes searched for the angel. Edward had disappeared and I couldn't find him. My heart felt torn and pained. But then Jacob appeared. "Jake." I called running towards him. I came to stop when Jacob was gone and all that was left was a russet colored wolf. Tears streamed down my face and my pulse quickened. He was over Edward's body.

I fell to my knees. I laid next to Edward's lifeless corpse and just let the tears take over. I could feel my heartbeat slowing, my breathing decreasing. I felt cold and weary. I was dying too. If Edward couldn't live I didn't want to either. I closed my eyes and took his hand. If we couldn't be together on earth that was ok. We would be together in Heaven. I knew that's where I would find God's finest angel. Edward.

My eyes opened slowly as the sunlight came threw my window. I crawled out of bed and looked out my window . I couldn't believe it not one single cloud threatened the beautiful sunny blue sky. I took a warm shower that helped relaxed my muscles. I walked downstairs to greet Charlie but he wasn't there. He must of left early.

I wanted to see Edward again. It was Thursday and I hadn't seen him since our sort of date. I sighed. I got my jacket and headed outside. When I arrived at work only Angela was there. "Good morning Bella." Angela greeted. "Morning." I responded. My eyes looked for the beautiful bronze haired boy. But my eyes found nothing. "Bella. Are you ok?" Angela questioned. I simply nodded. She smiled back and turned around.

I knew she knew that I was lying but she didn't insist the way someone else might of. And I was grateful for that, I liked Angela. She was a really nice friend, she never made you feel uncomfortable. "Good morning." A husky voice said. I looked up and saw Jacob. "Bella. Can we talk?" Jacob asked. "I'm working." I replied. "Bella. I got it covered. Dr. Cullen isn't coming in today." Angela said.

I smiled at Angela and my smile faded as I looked back at Jacob. We walked outside and I took a seat on the bench. "Bells. I know your upset. And I am truly sorry for everything. I know I keep apologizing. But I just thought it would be better if I stayed away from you. So that I wouldn't hurt you. But I keep breaking my promise." He said. His voice filled with pain and regret.

No matter how mad at Jacob I was I couldn't see him hurting. "Jake." I whispered touching the side of his face. "Jake. Your skin its burning." I said. He smiled and lifted my chin with his finger. "Bella. I love you." Jacob whispered. I looked up at the sky and then it hit me just like that. My heart stopped and my eyes were wide with shock.

I stood up instantly and backed up slowly. "Jake. That day at my house you were going to say vampire? Weren't you?" I asked almost breathless. "Your a." I couldn't finish my sentence. My body was trembling and my pulse was racing. "Bella. What are you saying?" Jacob responded nervously. His voice confirmed my suspicion.

Jacob stood up and walked towards me slowly with his hands up. "Bella. I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly. I knew that Jacob would never hurt me but I was still afraid. My best friend was a werewolf. And Edward was a. Vampire. My heart started to accelerate as my mind went back to that night when I almost hit that red haired women. She wasn't human I was almost positive. Could this really be happening? Was Edward a vampire?

When Jacob was just a couple of inches from me he stopped. "Bella. Are you ok?" He questioned. I nodded unable to speak. "Bells, say something please." Jacob pleaded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. When I opened my eyes Jacob was gone. I looked around frantically. "Jake." I called out. He left and it was my fault. I headed back inside unable to think of anything but what I had just discovered.

I sat at my desk quietly and just kept my eyes on the door. I had to see Edward, I needed to confront him. I also had to talk to Jacob and tell him I'm sorry. "Angela. I'm sorry but I really have to go." I said. "Bella, don't worry just go." She smiled. I smiled back and headed out the door. I needed to be alone to collect my thoughts. This was a lot to take in. I had to decided what I was going to do if Edward confirmed.

I should be afraid of him and I was. But it wasn't the right kind of fear. I was in too deep to pull out now. That's when I realized I was in love with Edward Cullen and I didn't care if it cost me my life. I wanted to be with Edward. And Jacob he was still my best friend, werewolf or not. Was it possible that fairy tales and myths were possible true? Wasn't there anything sane left in this world?

I walked upstairs to my room. I grabbed the Quileute book and flipped it open to The Cold One legend. Edward had almost all the qualities of a vampire. His skin was pale white and ice cold, he was impossibly fast and strong. I had never seen him eat nor Carlisle now that I thought about it. And today the sun was out and Carlisle wasn't at work. That would explain how he saved me from Mike.

The Cullens were vampires.

a/n: Please review and tell me what you think. So I know that you guys want the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16 First Murder, First Kiss

_**Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 16- First Murder/ First Kiss**

"Bella. Can you come here a minute?" Charlie called out. I walked downstairs into the living room. "Bells, I'm going to be gone almost all day. A security guard was killed this morning. By some kind of animal. I'd appreciate it if you stayed in doors today." Charlie said as he grabbed his coat. I nodded. "Becareful." I replied. "Always am." Charlie responded.

I couldn't stay in doors, today was the day I would confront Edward Cullen. The sun was hidden by the clouds so there was no reason why I wouldn't see Edward today. I brushed my hair and left it loose. I put on my dark blue jeans with a blue blouse. I threw my jacket on and headed towards my truck.

"Hey, Bella. What are you doing here?" Angela asked confused. "Is Dr. Cullen in?" I asked. "Yeah, he's with a patient." Angela responded. I smiled and walked back towards my truck. I waited patiently hoping to see Edward. Half an hour passed and no sign of Edward. I sighed and started to get into my truck when I heard my name being called.

"Edward." I responded. "Bella." Edward replied. "Edward, I have to speak with you." I told him. "About what?" He questioned as he stepped closer and put one arm on the side of the truck. Our faces almost touching. I had to catch my breathe whenever Edward was close.

"Not here." I paused. "In a more private place." I suggested. Edward took a couple steps back and nodded. I opened my truck door and drove to my house, Edward followed. I parked the car and walked towards the back of my house. Edward walked silently next to me. When we entered the woods Edward suddenly stopped.

"Bella. Where are we going?" Edward asked. "Just a little more." I responded. He looked into my eyes and sighed. I smiled and continued our walk down the path. I stopped when I felt we were a safe distance from my house. I took a deep breathe and faced Edward. "Edward." I said lightly. "I know what you are?" I whispered. Edward stood motionless his eyes wide with shock and his perfect flawless lips slipped into a tight line.

"Bella." He said after a moment. "What exactly do you assume I am?" He questioned. I broke away from his gaze and focused my eyes on the ground. "Vampire." I stated. It sounded crazier out aloud then in my head. We both stood silently, I waited for Edward to break the silence. Edward walked over to me, his expression was pained. I was against a tree when Edward reached me. "Are you afraid?" He asked. "Yes." I answered honestly.

He took a couple steps back, watching my face closely. "I'm only afraid of losing you." I said as I walked closer to him. "I'm a monster, Bella." Edward said as he continued to step back. "I don't care." I replied. He shook his head in disagreement. "I've killed people before." He said as his Eyes focused on mmine. "It doesn't matter." I responded.

"You don't know what your saying Bella." Edward said. "Edward. All I care about is being with you." I admitted. I grabbed his hand and with impossible speed he moved. "Edward." I called. "Bella. Please just tell me that you don't want to see me ever again." He pleaded. "No." I answered, quickly turning.

His eyes were on me and my eyes on him. I slowly walked toward him. I stood inches away from him, hoping he wouldn't move again. He stepped closer and brushed the side of my face with his cool fingertips. "And so the lion fell in love with lamb." He whispered. My heart stopped at his words. "What a stupid lamb." I replied. "No what a sick masochist lion." Edward responded.

"I just want to try one thing." He said with a crooked smile. I felt breathless as he placed one hand on the side of my face, and another at the back of my neck. Though his hands were cold what I felt was an electric current run threw my entire body. I closed my eyes feeling his sweet cool breathe on my face. My heart was pounding against my rib cage as I waited for Edward to kiss me.

Edward's exotic scent made my lips tremble. My lips moved cautious and slowly synchronizing with his. But then my lips moved passionately as my hands ran threw his hair. I gripped Edward tighter pulling myself closer. My lips were moving ferociously as my desire for Edward grew more and more intense by the second. He pulled away abruptly. "I'm stronger then I thought." Edward said as the corners of his flawless lips twitched.

"Wish I could say the same." I gasped. Edward smiled my favorite smile and grabbed my hand. We walked and talked for hours. I did most of the talking, Edward was curious about my life. He wanted to know everything about me. Edward told me he was going away for two days and that he'd be back Monday. He promised it would be my turn when he got back.

I was sad when it was time for him to go. But he had to prepare for his trip, he wouldn't tell me where he was going. But I was going to ask him on Monday. "Bella. Can you promise me something?" He asked with a worried expression. "Anything." I responded. I gasped. What if he made me promise to stay away? That would be one promise I'd have to break. "Can you keep yourself safe until I get back?" Edward asked.

I smiled. "Yes. I promise to try." I replied. He kissed my forehead softly and left.


	17. Chapter 17 Death Sentence

Chapter 17 - Death Sentence

When my eyes opened on Saturday I thought I dreamt of my encounter with Edward. But I took a whiff of my hair and Edward's scent still lingered. I took a warm shower and headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning Dad." I greeted cheerfully. Charlie gave me a puzzled look.

"Uh- Good morning." He responded. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and sat at the table. Charlie stared at me while I took a sip of my juice. "Yes dad." I glared. "I'm sorry Bells, it's just your so cheerful." Charlie commented as he shrugged his shoulders. "Am I suppose to be down and blue?" I asked sarcastically. "No. Of course not." Charlie responded as he quickly looked at his watch. "Ok. See you later Bells." Charlie said as he got up. I nodded "Bye Dad."

This day was dragging as I sat in my room. I missed Edward extremely. Our first kiss was magical; it was just like a fairytale. Edward was my prince charming. My train of thought was interrupted by my cell phone. I unlocked my phone and saw one new message.

*Text Message*  
Be safe.

It was Edward; I quickly added his number to my phone. I couldn't help but smile everytime I read the message. I got up and changed quickly. I was going to La Push, I had to talk to Jacob. I parked my truck and headed towards the garage. "Bella." Jacob said surprised. His face lit up when I smiled.

He walked over and locked me in a bear hug. He let go of me and took my face in his warm hands. "Jake. I'm sorry for freaking out." I began but I stopped when Jacob broke out into a roar of laughter. "Bella. You're apologizing for freaking out about me being a Werewolf?" He said with a smirk. "Yeah, guess I am." I responded.

"Bells, I'm relieved your here. It was hard keeping that big secret from you." Jacob confessed. I smiled. "Don't worry I'll protect you." He said pounding his chest. "Protect me?" I asked confused. "From Vampires, Bella. Their dangerous and it's what we hunt." Jacob stated. "Hunt." I gasped. "Jake, you can't." I pleaded.

"Bella. Their monsters and it's our job to protect the people of Forks from them." He said. I shook my head; I couldn't stop my heart from tearing. The thought of someone hurting or killing Edward sent shivers through out my body. My eyes became watery and my voice dry. I tried to speak. "Jacob. You can't." I whispered. "Bella. Why are you defending them?" Jacob snapped. "Because they're not all bad." I snapped back.

Jacob's face became angry as his eyes focused on me. "How would you know?" He barked. "Because I know one who isn't." I cried. Jacob froze and let his eyes fall. "Bella, are you saying you know a vampire?" Jacob slowly lifted his head and set his eyes on mine. "Yes. I do." I said defensively. "You can't trust them." Jacob said as his body began to tremble.

"Who is he?" Jacob yelled. I fought back my tears and walked back to my truck. "Bella." Jacob called. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him. He pressed his lips against mine. I tried to push him off but Jacob was much too strong for me. His lips moved forcefully as his fingers ran through my hair. I dropped my arms to my side and kept my body still. After a few moments Jacob pulled away.

He took a step back and stared at me cautiously. I felt angry and upset. How could Jacob do that? Without thinking I punched Jacob in the face. "Owe!" I shrieked. "Bells let me see." Jacob said trying to grab my wrist. "Don't touch me! This is your entire fault Jacob Black!" I yelled. My hand stung with pain. "Bells. I think you broke your hand." Jacob said. "Ah crap. No you broke my hand." I snapped.

I headed to my truck but Jacob stopped me and slammed the door. "I need to go to the hospital." I said furiously. "Let me take you?" He suggested. If my hand wasn't in so much pain I would have refused but I couldn't drive like this so I accepted. I hated Jacob so much right now. I knew Edward would be furious when he found out. Maybe he'd avenge my hand. "Why are you grinning?" Jacob asked curiously. "No reason" I lied. "You'll find out soon enough." I whispered under my breathe.

When Jacob parked in the parking lot I tried to dismiss him but he didn't listen. So typical Jacob. "Jake, I can go in by myself." I said angry. "Nope. I'm coming in with you." He said with a huge grin stretched across his face. "Jacob, you can't." I snapped. He raised his eyebrow and his grin was erased. "He's here isn't he?" He asked. I bit my lip and stared away from him. "Ok. Fine." Jacob said angrily. I stormed off into the hospital.

As soon as I walked in I saw Carlisle talking to Angela. "Uh Dr. Cullen." I said shyly. "Bella." He smiled and then his eyes quickly looked at my aching hand. "What happened?" Carlisle asked concerned. "I think it's broke." I responded timidly. He led me to one of the rooms. I sat on the table and he took my hand. He checked my arm and hand after a few seconds he spoke. "It's definitely broken." He confirmed. I grunted. I was going to kill Jacob Black.

Carlisle chuckled and wrapped my hand and wrist. "So how exactly did this happen?" He asked. I sighed. "I punched my ex best friend in the face." I replied honestly. He smiled. "She must be made out of steel." He chuckled. "No it was a boy. One who I will never speak to again." I responded. I knew I was acting childish but Jacob kissed me and broke my hand. How could I not be angry? "Don't I smell to you?" I blurted out. I gasped. Oops. Carlisle looked confused but composed himself within a second. "Actually you do." He said ashamed.

"Its ok I smell to them too." I answered. "Bella. I know this isn't any of my business, but does Edward know your best friend is a werewolf?" He asked politely. I shook my head. "No, he doesn't." I said. "Ah, I see. Well take this as helpful advice from someone who knows Edward. You should tell him when he gets back. He won't be happy about your hand either." Carlisle commented. I nodded in agreement.

When Edward returned it would be Jacob's death sentence.


	18. Chapter 18 21 Questions

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyers._

**Chapter 18- 21 Questions**

It was Monday morning and my hand was still in a lot of pain. But I wasn't worried about my pain right now. Edward was coming over in a few minutes and my hand was still wrapped. I thought about unwrapping it but I knew Edward would find out. I jumped up when I heard a knock on my door. I slowly opened the door hiding my right hand behind my back.

"Edward." I smiled. "Bella. Good morning." He replied in a soft velvet voice. I threw my arms around his neck unable to contain my excitement. I winced at the movement of my wrist. "Bella, what is it?" He said in a panic. I bit my lower lip and shrugged my shoulders. I slowly let my right hand fall to my side. "What happened to your hand?" Edward asked. "I uh. I broke my hand." I said with a slight smile.

He grabbed my hand and placed it in between his cold hands. His cool skin felt great on my warm broken hand. The texture of his skin was like a smooth satin marble. I placed my head on his chest and took in his smell. He picked me up effortlessly and carried me to the living room. He sat on the couch and cradled me in his arms.

He hummed an unfamiliar melody, and I drifted into sleep. When I awoke I was lying in bed. "Edward." I gasped. "I'm right here Bella." He answered. He was sitting on the edge of my bed like a perfect statue. "How long was I sleeping?" I asked still weary. "Almost all day." He chuckled. "What?" I shrieked. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked. "You need to rest Bella. Did you sleep at all this weekend?" Edward asked.

"Not really, Saturday night my hand was in too much pain." I replied truthfully. "So are you going to tell me what happened to your hand?" He asked patiently waiting for my answer. I hesitated. "I punched Jacob in the face." I said shyly. "Jacob. Your best friend you told me about?" He asked. I nodded. "Why would you punch him?" Edward questioned. I could hear the amusement and curiosity in his voice. I took a deep breathe and looked into Edward's eyes.

"He kissed me." I said quickly. "Did he have your permission?" Edward asked as he held my face between his hands. "No." I whispered. His jaw tightened and his body stiffened. He dropped his hands from my face. His eyes were burning with rage and I instantly grabbed his hand. I traced his hand lightly. His eyes closed and he became more relaxed. "You don't know how good that feels." He commented with a smile. My heart skipped a beat as I touched his granite like skin.

"So you punched Jacob in the face and broke your hand?" He asked more calmly. "Yes." I confirmed. His eyes remained closed as his hand stayed placed in my lap. I didn't know how to tell him that Jacob was a werewolf but I knew I needed too. "Edward." I said. "Yes." He replied. "You promised today would be my turn to ask you questions." I reminded him. He chuckled. "I didn't forget." He mused.

"Do you truly believe your a monster?" I asked timidly. He kept his eyes closed and his expression blank. "I don't want to be a monster." He answered honestly. I waited a moment before asking my next question. "How do you become a vampire?" I asked my eyes focused on his perfectly smooth face. "You have to be bitten. Once bitten the venom makes its way to your bloodstream and the transformation begins." He said as his eyes opened.

"Did it hurt?" I asked. "Yes. The pain was excruciating." He responded truthfully. I shuddered at the thought of Edward in any kind of pain. "Who turned you?" I asked curiously. "Carlisle. He found me dying of Spanish Influenza in 1918." Edward said. "So you have to be dying?" I asked quietly. "No, that's just Carlisle. He wouldn't do this to someone who had a choice." Edward responded with resentment in his voice.

"Are you mad at Carlisle, for turning you?" I whispered. "No. Carlisle is an extraordinary person. For being a vampire he's quite compassionate. To do what he did was much harder. Having the strength to taste human blood and stopping is quite remarkable." Edward said with a sadness.

I traced an invisible pattern in the palm of his hand. His skin was so cool and refreshing. I smiled slightly I couldn't believe that this beautiful creature was sitting on my bed. "What are you thinking?" Edward asked curiously. I blushed. "Oh uh. Nothing." I said quickly erasing my smile. "Your a terrible actress." Edward said playfully. "I was thinking that perhaps I was still dreaming. Because your here with me." I admitted.

I saw the corners of his mouth twitch, and his eyes became hard. "Edward." I said. "Yes, Bella." He responded. "Why do you ask me what I'm thinking if you know your going to get upset?" I asked shyly. He retrieved his hand quickly and leaned against my window. "Because you always surprise me. Any sane human would be terrified of what I am. But not you Bella Swan." Edward said coldly. "Oh." I whispered.

So he wanted me to be afraid of him. Maybe he was here because I figured him out. I was staring at my fingers when Edward sat back on the bed. "Bella. Are you mad at me?" Edward asked innocently. "No. Of course not." I said quickly. I knew he heard the sadness in my voice because I did.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Edward said lifting my chin with his finger. I stared deep into his eyes and I knew that I could trust Edward. He was no monster, and I would bet my life on it.

"Bella. Your not like most humans I met. Actually your quite unique to be honest." He said. I was confused, I was different that's for sure but unique. "How old were you when Carlisle changed you?" I asked quickly changing the topic. "Seventeen." He replied. I gasped in horror. His eyes widen and his eyes watched me cautiously. "I'm older." I said in horror. He chuckled. "Bella, I'm a hundred and nine." Edward said with a crooked smile.

We both started to laugh, though he was still older he would live to be seventeen forever. "So the rest of your family?" I stopped. I didn't need to finish my question, Edward knew what I was asking. "Yes. Carlisle changed me first, then his wife Esme. Then Rosalie and Emmett. But Alice and Jasper found us." Edward answered. I could tell from his voice that he loved them very much.

"Do they know about me?" I asked bluntly. "Yes." He said. His eyes were filled with sorrow and anger. His lips in a hard line and his expression blank. I looked away from his face, it was obvious they didn't approve. Edward caressed the side of my face and I forgot how to breathe. "Bella." Edward said concerned. I took a deep breathe and exhaled. Breathing was difficult to do when Edward touched me or kissed me. "Edward the first time we met. Why did you storm off?" I asked.

He grabbed a strand of my hair and just twisted it. It took him a few moments to answer. "I was going to the hospital to talk to Carlisle about leaving Forks. Then I saw you run into the door and when you stepped outside." He paused. He laughed, I gave him an evil glare. He cleared his throat. "I went over to help you but then you blushed and it hit me. The scent of your blood was seductive. I had never wanted a human so badly before." He paused looking at my face.

I did my best to keep my expression calm though I'd never admit it to him, I was terrified. He continued. " I had to leave immediately or I was going to do something I would later regret. I considered following you home so I could." Edward stopped. His eyes searched mine for a reaction. I looked away trying to compose myself and when I looked back into his eyes all my fears disappeared. "I trust you Edward." I said.

Edward stood up and walked over to the window. "Bella, its not safe for you to be with me." He confessed. "I'm here aren't I?" I responded. "I'd rather die then stay away you." I admitted. Edward was sitting again holding my hand. My eyes wide with shock at his speed. He was extremely fast it was as though he never moved at all.

"I love you." Edward said in a soft velvet voice. My heart stopped and I froze unable to move any part of my body expect my mouth. "I love you." I whispered.


	19. Chapter 19 Meeting The Cullen's

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyer._

**Chapter 19- Meeting The Cullen's**

"Bella. Hello, wake up." A musical voice whispered. I opened my eyes and saw Alice. I jumped up not sure where I was. "Did Edward keep you up all night?" Alice said in a disappointed tone. "What?" I said breathless. She shook her head and just smiled. "Edward, told me to check up on you." She said sincerely. "He had a few errands to run .So I thought we could spend some time together." She said cheerfully.

My head was pounding and I looked around, I was in my room. "How'd you get in here." I said still dazed. She smiled and pointed at the window. "Are you upset?" She said frowning. Something about Alice's enthusiasm and chipper attitude made it hard to refuse her. "No I'm not upset." I said yawning. She giggled and sat on my bed. "We're going shopping so I'll give you some time to get ready." She mused.

I frowned and let out a sigh. I hated shopping just to shop. I didn't mind shopping when it was necessary but I had enough clothes. "Don't you like to shop?" Alice said shocked. I shook my head. "Edward wasn't lying when he said you were different." She said with a smile. I smiled. I missed him dearly. "When will he be back." I asked as I slowly picked out an outfit. "He'll be back soon." She said. I originally picked out a pair of plain jeans with a black blouse. But Alice shrieked.

I didn't know vampires were afraid of anything till now. Alice thought that my choice of clothes were an abomination. When I got out the shower Alice had chosen a new set. She picked out a black pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve blue striped blouse with a V neck. I changed quickly and was ready to head out the door. "Bella." Alice called out. "We haven't done your hair or make up." She said upset. I sighed and sat down.

I was going kill Edward when he got back. Alice straightened my hair and it looked amazing. It was completely straight and shinny. She pushed the front of my hair back with a silver skinny head bang with tiny little blue flowers. She applied very little make up, which I was grateful for. I liked the natural look and not the over done look at me make up.

I was relieved when Alice was done fixing me up. Alice had a fit when I tried to put on my white sneakers. "Alice. There is no way in hell that I am wearing those!" I said shaking my head. "But Bella." Alice began. "Alice its not happening." I said interrupting her. I had to put my foot down, I had let her dress me up and do my make up but there was no way I was wearing heels. Alice obviously didn't know that heels would be the death of me. I comprised with Alice and wore plain white flats.

"Come on Bella!" Alice said ecstatic. I had never seen a person so excited about shopping. Alice drove worse then Edward when Alice parked the car I had to take deep breathes. "Alice we have to go back, my hearts back there." I said breathless. Alice chuckled and got out of the car. I looked at the house in front me, it was stunning. It was completely open and classical. It was a huge house and I couldn't take my eyes off it. It was secluded from the road and the other houses.

"I forgot something inside, I'll be right back." Alice said cheerfully. And she was gone like the wind. I saw the garage open and walked over, my mouth instantly dropped open from all the cars parked inside. A red convertible BMW, Edwards silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche. "Hey!" Someone shouted. I quickly turned around and saw a tall, very muscular man. He looked like a body builder, he had curly brown hair and the same butter scotch eyes as the rest.

He stood there staring at me not moving. I gulped. "Boo." He said taking a step forward. I gasped and jumped back. He threw his head back and broke out into a hysterical laugh. He held his stomach as to show me he was dying of laughter. I glared at him and crossed my arms. Just then I saw something hit the body builder and knocked him down. It was Edward. He punched his brother playfully in the arm. I giggled, I had never seen Edward so care free. Edward was wrestling with who I assumed was Jasper or Emmett.

When Edward pinned his brother down it was clear that Edward won the match, he walked toward me. "Sorry about that." He whispered in my ear as he grabbed my waist. "Did I ever tell you how magnificent the color blue looks with your complexion?" He commented. My heart was beating at a million as Edward's lips touched mine. I tried to control my urge and imitate his lips as they moved slowly against mine. His hands pulled me closer as he tightened his grip on my waist.

I ran my hands threw Edwards reddish brown hair. His lips moved passionately as my lips urged him to kiss me more intensely. Edward moved forward as I stepped back our lips always moving. We stopped when my back was against the wall. I wrapped one arm around his neck while my other hand twisted his hair with my finger. My breathing became heavier when Edward's cold smooth finger slip under my shirt and gently traced a line up and down my bare back.

My heart was racing against my pounding pulse. I stopped when I felt his lips pull away. I kept my eyes closed as I took deep breathes. I couldn't believe what had just happened. "Bella." Edward said in a low voice. I opened my eyes and smiled. But my smile quickly faded as I saw Dr. Cullen and who I assumed was his wife. My face instantly felt hot as my cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Hello Bella." Carlisle smiled. I simply waved, I was too breathless from the kiss and embarrassment to speak. "This is Esme, my wife." "Nice to finally meet you." Esme said pleased.

I smiled and tried to speak. "You too." Was all I was able to say. They smiled and walked away from the garage. I turned around to Edward who was smiling at me. I walked over and sat next to him. "How long were they standing there?" I asked shyly. Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Not long at all." He replied. "Edward. Why did you kiss me like that?" I asked curiously. He smiled a crooked smile. "Well when I saw you I just couldn't resist." Edward confessed as he stood up and took my hand. On the way to his house he explained to me that the body builder was his brother Emmett.

"Edward." Alice said suspiciously. "Doesn't Bella look amazing." Alice asked staring at me. "She's perfect." Edward answered. I knew I was blushing because Alice giggled and rolled her eyes. When we entered the living room I saw a beautiful drop dead gorgeous blonde. She was absolutely perfect, her hair a golden blonde. Her features were just as perfect as Edward. I couldn't decided who was more angelic, Edward or the blonde beauty. "Bella, this is Rosalie." Edward said. "Nice to meet you." I responded extending my hand.

She looked at me and I felt her eyes burning threw me. She shook my hand and simply looked back at the Tv. I felt rejected at her reaction, I could tell she didn't like me but I didn't do anything to her. Edward gave Rosalie a quick glare and then took me upstairs. He gave me a tour of the rest of the house.

a/n: Please leave me reviews:0)


	20. Chapter 20 Dinner At The Swan's

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and storyline._

**Chapter 20- Dinner At The Swan's**

I was sitting at my kitchen table when Charlie got home. "Bella." He greeted. "Hey Dad." I responded. I was nervous and anxious. The day I met Edward's family was one of the best days of my life. First reason, Edward kissed me. Second, he told me that he wanted to make our relationship official. I was happy about the us part but what I wasn't crazy about was the part about telling Charlie.

"Uh, Dad. Can I talk to you?" I asked nervously. "Yeah Bells. What is it?" Charlie replied. I hesitated and took a deep breathe. "Dad, I'm dating Edward Cullen." I said in a rush. Charlie sat down and grabbed a beer. "I see." Charlie responded. "He wants to come over and meet you." I said quickly. I played with a strand of my hair unable to handle the suspense. "Well." I said anxious. "When is he coming?" Charlie said calmly.

I knew Charlie wasn't happy. I wouldn't of told Charlie at all but Edward said I had to or he would. "In like ten minutes." I answered. "Ok then. Charlie said as he headed to the living room. I took the food out of the oven and placed it on the table. "Dad. Dinner's ready." I called out. "Ok." He shouted. I was setting the table when I heard someone knock on the door. My heart stopped, Edward was here. "I got it." Charlie yelled.

My palms started to sweat as I waited patiently in the kitchen. I decided to sit down my knees were wobbly and I didn't want to fall down. "Dad." I said shocked when I saw Charlie standing next to Jacob. "What is he doing here?" I barked. "So your still mad?" Jacob asked as he grinned.

"Get out Jacob Black!" I shouted. "Bella." Charlie snapped. "I invited Billy and Jacob over for dinner today. I didn't know you were going to have a guest over today." Charlie said honestly. "Guest?" Jacob said confused. "My boyfriend." I said glaring at him. Jacob's grin became wider as he glared back. "Can't wait to meet him." Jacob said excited.

Crap, what was I going to do? I didn't even tell Edward that Jacob was a werewolf. I was in a real pickle. I decided to call Alice and told her to tag along with Edward. Not even five minutes later someone was at the door. I excused myself from the table and walked over to the front door. "Edward." I said with a smile. "Bella." He responded. He kissed my forehead and my knees buckled. Edward grabbed me until I was stable again.

My cheeks were burning. "Sorry." I whispered. "Bella." Alice said. "Thank you so much for coming." I hugged Alice tightly. "You do smell good." Alice replied as I let go of her. I heard a low hiss escape from Edward's lips. "Uh." I said not being able to finish my sentence. "Hey, Bella." Jacob called out. "Is it your boyfriend." Jacob said acidly. I rolled my eyes and felt the rage inside me growing. Edward and Alice gave me a confused glance. "Jacob and his dad are here." I confessed. Edward's eyes roamed to the kitchen and then flickered back to me.

"He's also a werewolf." I whispered. I walked away quickly. I heard Edward call my name but I was to afraid to face him right now. "Dad, this is Edward and Alice Cullen." I said. "This is Billy Black and his son Jacob." I made sure to roll my eyes when I mentioned Jacob's name. Alice and Edward smiled and took their seats. Edward sat next to me while Alice sat next to Charlie. Jacob was seated across from me and Billy at Charlie's other side. There was definitely tension in the room.

Everyone had plates in front of them except for the Cullens. "Aren't you guys going to eat?" Jacob said trying to sound polite but I could here the real accusation in his words. "No, thank you. But we don't eat meat." Edward said politely. "Oh, I see. How about raw meat?" Jacob asked as he glared at Edward. "We're vegetarians." Alice quickly answered. I glanced at Alice and smiled. "So." Charlie said clearing his throat. "How old are you?" He asked. "I'm seventeen chief Swan." Edward answered respectfully.

Charlie was stunned at Edward's manners. Charlie asked a couple more simple questions and then began to talk to Billy. I exhaled, happy that the worst was behind us or so I thought. "So how long have you two been dating?" Jacob asked curiously. "None of your business." I snapped. Jacob put his hands up like he was being searched by the police. When everyone was done I got up to pick up the table. Edward and Jacob got up at the same time. "Please sit down, I got it." I said kindly only staring at Edward.

Edward sat down but Jacob was still standing. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the sink. Jacob picked up the table, while Charlie and Billy headed into the living room. Alice stared at Edward and then he nodded. It was as though they were communicating without words. Alice headed into the living room and sat on the couch. "And there were three." Jacob said sarcastically. "Just leave Jacob." I snapped. "Sorry Bells. But I'm not going anywhere especially with this leech present." Jacob said with a tone of disgust.

"Jacob. I'm not going to hurt." Edward began but Jacob cut him off. "Please, your a blood sucker. Your nothing but a heartless, sadistic creature." Jacob said angrily. Edward's face grew furious as he glared at Jacob. I stepped in the middle of them and held out my hands. "Stop." I pleaded. "No." Jacob gritted through his teeth. Jacob grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him. "Let go of her." Edward growled. "Make me." Jacob teased. "Jacob, stop it. Your hurting me." I said in pain.

Jacob's grip was hard and it was causing my broken hand to ache. Alice entered the kitchen and put herself in between the two. "Stop it you two." She snapped. " Jacob." Alice said calmly. "Your hurting Bella. Her hand is still broken." She reminded him. Jacob let go of my wrist and faced me. "I'm so sorry Bella." He whispered. I was furious with Jacob but I knew he would never hurt me intentionally. "I think its better if you leave." I said staring into his eyes. Jacob's eyes were filled with sadness and anger.

He whispered something to Edward as Alice rushed to my side. "Are you ok." Alice asked concerned. I simply nodded. My eyes couldn't look away from Jacob as he walked over to Charlie and Billy. "Bella." Edward said in a low voice. He held my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Edward." I said. "Its ok." Edward responded honestly. After Alice washed the plates she joined Edward and me at the table.

"So that would explain why I didn't see you break your hand." Alice said amused. "Hmm, interesting." She said. "Wait. See me break my hand? What are you a psychic?" I chuckled. "I can see the future." Alice replied seriously. "Oh. I'm sorry Alice." I said guilty. She smile at me and then looked at Edward. Edward simply nodded. "What are you guys doing?" I asked. Alice giggled and Edward smiled.

"Alice ask if I could hear Jacob." Edward said smiling. "Wait. Alice didn't say anything. And what do you mean hear Jacob?" I asked puzzled.

"I can read minds, Bella." Edward said softly. I gasped. Just when I thought I had it all figured out. Edward was a mind reader.


	21. Chapter 21 A Night To Remember

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and storyline from Stephanie Meyer._

**Chapter 21- A Night To Remember**

"Bella." Edward said in a soft voice. My eyes sprung open as his cold hands touched my face. My heart was racing as I sat up. "Edward?" I said puzzled. "Yes." He responded with a crooked smile. "How'd you get in here?" I asked. "The window." Edward replied with a slight smile. I blushed knowing that he must have been watching me. "Don't you sleep?" I asked curiously. "Never." Edward got up and sat next to me.

"Do you watch me?" My face turning hot as I waited for his response. "Yes." He answered slowly. I knew I should be angry at him but I couldn't be. I felt flattered that this beautiful creature took time to watch me sleep. "You talk in your sleep." Edward confessed. I gasped. I knew it was true because my mother always teased me. Edward chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"What did you hear?" I asked timidly. He smiled and traced my lips with his cold fingertips. "At first you were always mentioning Charlie. That you were sorry, then Renee and how much you missed her." Edward paused as he slowly moved closer to my face. He placed one of his hands on my waist and the other on the side of my face. "Now you say my name almost every night." Edward said with a crooked smile. My breathing became heavier as his lips touched mine.

Our lips moved slowly but passionately. I gently lifted his shirt over his head, he was even more beautiful. His bare chest was smooth and cool. I gently moved my fingers through his hair. Edward's lips moved ferociously as he laid on top of me. I couldn't get enough of him, his scent was exotic and delicious. He removed my pants slowly as his lips parted from mine. My heart was pounding and the desire I had for Edward increased rapidly.

Edward gently lifted my shirt over my head. "Bella." He whispered. "Yes." I said completely breathless. "We shouldn't do this." Edward said as his grip on my waist didn't loosen. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. "I don't know if I can control myself." Edward admitted. "But you have Edward." I said hoping to convince him. "Yes. But I'm extremely strong Bella. You don't understand how fragile you are." He paused. "I could break your bones with one touch." He winced at the thought.

I knew this was hard for him and that I should try to make it easier for him. But my body couldn't resist the temptation of Edward being so close. "Its ok." I whispered. I found his lips and sucked his bottom lip. Edward closed his eyes and I heard a moan escape his lips. I knew he wanted this as bad as I did. He was just afraid but I wasn't. "Don't be afraid." I said in a low voice. I wrapped my arms around his neck and twirled his hair with my fingers. Edward lightly traced a straight line up and down my stomach. My lips moved more quickly then slowly, I wanted to have all of Edward.

I unbuttoned his pants and placed my hands on his bare back. I caressed his back with my warm fingertips. Edward moaned again as I kissed his neck gently. With an extreme force Edward lifted me and un hooked my bra. I moaned as his cold hands touched my warm back. Edward stared into my eyes and lightly brushed the side of my face. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you." I responded. I laid my head back on my pillow and Edward kissed my lips.

Edward grabbed my wrists and placed them over my head. His lips moved more aggressively as his free hand slid down from my neck down to my belly button. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist. "I'm your's." I said. This seemed to make Edward more willing because he smiled his crooked smile and kissed my neck. I tried to stay as quiet as possible because Charlie was sleeping in the next room. I winced and tried to calm down.

"Edward." I said softly. "Edward. Stop." I couldn't maintain a tranquil voice. "Stop!" I yelled. Edward quickly jumped back and was against the wall. I sat frozen trying to comprehend what had just happened. I looked down at my arms and saw a few bruises. That wasn't what caused me pain, I touched my right wrist and winced. Edward had squeezed my wrist so hard it caused my healing hand to break again. "Bella." He said a low whisper. I couldn't fight back against the tears that started to pour down my face.

My hand was in massive pain but what caused me to cry was that Edward wouldn't want me to be with him anymore. This was what he was afraid of that he would hurt me. My heart felt broken as I read his expression, he was going to leave and never come back. "Edward. Please don't." I begged. His eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. I quickly put on my shirt and walked slowly over to Edward. Edward moved quickly to my window when I got close enough. "Edward. Its ok." I pleaded. He hissed and disappeared through my window.

This couldn't be happening. How could such a magical night end in disaster? It just wasn't fair. I winced again forgetting about my broken wrist. I wrapped my wrist and hand in bandage and took the pills Carlisle prescribed me. It wasn't long until I drifted into sleep.

When I woke up my hand was aching with pain. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair with my good hand and left it loose. I walked downstairs hoping Charlie was gone. To my surprise Charlie was gone but Jacob was seated at my kitchen table. "Jake. What are you doing here?" I asked completely surprised. "Bella, we have to talk." Jacob said coldly. I stood next to my kitchen counter.

"Bells. I just want to protect you. I don't want to hurt you. You don't understand the dangers of being associated with a vampire." Jacob said as he walked towards me. Jacob grabbed my waist gently and my body moved forward until our bodies were touching. He released one hand from my waist and touched my face. I couldn't explain what I was feeling. A part of me wanted Jacob to kiss me and the other part knew I shouldn't.

"I love you." Jacob said as he tilted his head. "I love you too." I responded. Jacob was so close that the urge of tasting his lips grew stronger each second. When Jacob's warm lips touched mine, my lips moved softly but quickly. I couldn't explain what was happening. I had never wanted Jacob this way until now. Jacob lifted me and sat me on the counter, our lips scorching with passion.

a/n: Please review my chapter:-) In the next chapter is Edward vs Jacob. If I can get atleast 10 reviews would be great:-)


	22. Chapter 22 Edward vs Jacob

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters from Stephanie Meyer._

**Chapter 22- Edward vs Jacob**

I slowly opened my eyes when Jacob's lips stopped moving. "Wow." I gasped. Jacob laughed and sat back down. "Jake." I began but Jacob shook his head and smiled. "Bella, that is how our first kiss should of been." I bit my bottom lip and sat across from him. "Your sort of beautiful." I confessed. Jacob chuckled and held my hand. I smiled at Jacob's reaction. When he was around I couldn't help but feel at ease.

My kiss with Jacob was different from Edward's. With Jacob I didn't have to be cautious. I could let my desires run freely. As with Edward I had to watch everything I did because it could cost me my life. But my heart ached for Edward, and if being with Edward cost me my life I'd give it gladly. "Owe." I shrieked as Jacob put my hand down on the table.

"Bells. Did I hurt you?" Jacob asked concerned. "No. It just broke again last night." I answered honestly. Jacob raised one eyebrow and waited patiently for a reason. I looked at the floor and hesitated. "It was an accident." I whispered. Jacob grew angry and slammed his hand down on the table. "Damn it!" Jacob yelled. "He's nothing but a filthy blood sucker!" Jacob barked.

"It wasn't his fault!" I cried. "He told me that we shouldn't but I didn't listen." I blurted out. I covered my mouth instantly. It didn't take long for Jacob to grasp what I had confessed. "Bella." Jacob gave me a face of disgust. "So now your a necrophiliac?" Jacob accused. I gasped, how could Jacob say such a horrible thing? "Call it whatever you want." I shrugged. "I love him!" I yelled.

Jacob's body began to tremble out of control. "Jake." I gasped as he ran out the door. I ran after him hoping to calm him down. I looked around and found nothing. I felt a pair of strong warm hands lift me. "This is for your own good." Jacob said as he threw me over his shoulder. "Jake!" I yelled. Then something hit Jacob in the back which caused him to let go of me. When I prepared myself to hit the ground something cold and strong caught me.

"Edward." I said shocked. Edward didn't look at me, his eyes were focused on Jacob. I was still in Edward's arms when he spoke. "I can't let you take her." Edward stated. Jacob grinned and pounded his chest. "I'm taking her and there's nothing you can do about it." Jacob teased. Edward gave me a quick glance and put me down next to my truck. "Edward. I love you." I said in a low voice.

Jacob lunged at Edward meaning to knock him down. But Edward simply moved out of the way causing Jacob to land on his feet instead of Edward. "Stop it!" I yelled. Jacob quickly turned and threw a powerful punch at Edward. Edward grabbed Jacob's wrist before it hit his face and pushed Jacob back with one hand. Jacob went flying in the air and landed on his back.

"Jake!" I shrieked. I ran over but before I reached him, Jacob was already on his feet and running extremely fast. When Jacob past me I felt a whirl of wind hit me. I landed on the floor. This was like my dream except we were on my driveway and not the forest. My eyes were quickly filled with tears. Edward heard my sob and was at my side in a blink of an eye. "Bella. Are you hurt?" Edward asked concerned. I smiled slightly and shook my head. I grabbed Edward's hand and pleaded with my eyes.

Edward sighed and helped me up. Jacob grew furious and grabbed Edward by the collar and sent him flying threw my living room window. "Edward!" I cried. I began to run toward Edward but Jacob grabbed my broken wrist and pulled me back. He carried me in his arms and started sprinting. "Edward!" I shouted. Jacob was very fast, I could hardly see the trees. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest.

Edward was strong and that throw probably didn't even scratch him. I knew Edward and he could take Jacob out in a heart beat but he wasn't for me. Because he knew it would hurt me if something happened to Jacob. Edward truly loved me and I knew that now. Though it made no sense that he would love a plain ordinary human girl, I was just glad he did. We came to a sudden halt and Jacob put me down and stood in front of me. "I want you to stay away from her leech!" Jacob spat.

I released my hand from Jacob's iron grip. He was focused on Edward and nothing else. "Edward." I whispered. Knowing he would hear me, his eyes met mine. Edward seemed pained and relieved at the same time. Without thinking I started to run towards Edward, Jacob ran after me but Edward reached me first. Edward flipped me over before Jacob reached us. "Bella." Jacob said hurt. "Jake. I'm sorry but I want to be with Edward." I said softly. I knew it would kill Jacob but I needed Edward to know that I needed him.

"If that's what Bella desires then we should respect her decision." Edward said politely. Jacob gritted his teeth and before I could even blink my eyes a big russet colored wolf stood in Jacob's place. Edward pushed me back with one hand and sent me flying back. I hit the ground and tried to breathe regularly, it wasn't until I couldn't move that I recognized this scenario. I was against a tree unable to move by an invisible powerful force. Only now I knew that the source of that force was Edward.

I wanted to break them apart but I was paralyzed. My lungs weren't working properly, my chest was tightening. I looked over to Edward and Jacob and gasped. The wolf had Edward pinned. "Edward. Get up!" I yelled. Edward was losing because he didn't want to hurt me. Jacob howled and looked at me. Come on Bella you need to get up. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I got up and headed towards them. I opened my eyes and ran as fast as I could. I dropped to my knees and grabbed Edward's hand when I was close enough.

"I love you." I said softly and smiled. I laid next to Edward and looked into his eyes. Jacob backed off and Edward lifted me on my feet. "Bella. Are you insane?" Edward asked. "For you." I responded. Edward smiled and shook his head. Jacob lunged at Edward this time hitting him. "Jake!" I yelled. Edward pushed Jacob off with one hand, Jacob stood his ground and blocked me from Edward. "She chose me, Jacob." Edward said staring directly into Jacob's eyes.

I turned my head when I heard howling coming from behind us.


	23. Chapter 23 Save Me

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters from Stephanie Meyer._

**Chapter 23- Save Me**

_I ran over to Edward and stopped in front of him. Seven more wolves appeared behind Jacob. I held my arms out showing them I was protecting Edward. I looked into Jacob's eyes and saw my innocent Jacob. The Jacob I once knew before all the secrets, the Jacob I loved. "Jake. Please don't do this." I pleaded. The russet colored wolf huffed and ran off. "Jake." I cried. The other wolves didn't take their eyes off Edward. I felt a cold hand grab my wrist, Edward waited patiently. I knew Edward was reading their minds._

I heard a car speeding down the road, I looked over and saw a yellow porsche. Alice. The car skidded to a stop and faster then I was able to grasp Alice was standing by me. "Alice." I said happily. Next to Alice was who I assumed was Jasper. Then Emmett appeared with Rosalie. Edward slowly moved me back and stepped in front of me. A dark colored wolf stepped in front of the pack, I looked in his eyes and somehow knew it was Sam Uley. I walked past Edward and stopped in the middle of the pack and the Cullens. "Sam. Please their not bad." I said softly. "They don't even hunt humans, they hunt animals." I said.

"If you want to hurt them then you'll have to kill me first." I said truthfully. "And that goes against all that you believe in." I pleaded. "Bella. Thank you for your faith in us." Carlisle said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. He gave me a quick smile and Esme wrapped her arms around me and took a few steps back. "We don't kill humans and I would like to speak with the leader and form some sort of peace treaty." Carlisle suggested. Sam nodded and a gray wolf walked over and stood in front of Sam. The wolf disappeared and Sam was in his human form.

"I'm Sam Uley. I am the leader of the pack." Sam said kindly. I knew Sam wasn't a bad person and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Cullens weren't dangerous. "I am Carlisle and this is my family." Carlisle responded pleasantly. I smiled knowing that Carlisle would achieve what he suggested. "Bella. You should head home. Take my car if you like." Carlisle offered. I took the keys from his hands and turned around to face Edward. "I'll be there soon." Edward promised kissing my forehead. I hugged Alice and walked to the black civic.

I got into the car looking one last time at Edward. I drove away carefully and slowly not wanting to damage the car. As I drove away from La Push I couldn't help but wander about Jacob, I knew he was just trying to protect me but I couldn't live without Edward. I slammed on the brakes when I saw a blonde haired man standing in the middle of the road. He tilted his head to the side staring right at me.

My pulse quickened when he walked toward me slowly. I knew he was vampire from his complexion and the color of his eyes. They were red just like the red haired women that night. He opened my door and sniffed my hair, I froze. "Hello there." The blonde vampire whispered. He gripped my arm and pulled me out of the car. "James." A women called out. I jerked my head to the side and saw the red haired vampire.

"Look what I found." James said as he passed his fingers lightly at the base of my neck. "She smells wonderful." The feline like vampire commented. She brushed my cheeks with her cold fingertips. I shivered at her touch, and closed my eyes. I knew they were going to kill me but it didn't matter. I got to see Edward one last time and I knew that no matter where I went I'd never forget him. "I love you Edward." I said in a low voice.

As I awaited death I couldn't regret any of the choices that I made. Because they led me to Edward and that was something I was grateful for. I heard a low hiss and something powerful pushed me back. I went flying into a car. "Edward!" I cried as James struck Edward down. I looked down at my hurting hand and gasped at the large piece of glass stuck in my hand. The sight or smell of blood always made my stomach turn. I felt light headed and weak.

Edward pushed James down and pinned him to the ground. I covered my mouth with my good hand trying hard to fight the urge of vomitting. "Bella. Are you ok?" Jacob asked as he lifted me up. "Jake. Help him." I said weakly. Jacob turned his head and sighed. He picked me up and placed me inside the car. Jacob sprinted to where Edward was fending off James and the red head. When Jacob reached Edward, James was gone but the women vampire was still present.

I felt something touch my hand. "Edward" I said weary. James snatched me up and headed away from La Push. I was weak and losing too much blood to call out for help. James put me down and looked into my eyes. "Your important to him." James said amused. He smiled showing his white deadly teeth. He picked up my hand and ripped the glass out. I screamed at the instant contact of his cold granite like skin. He licked the blood that spilled out.

I tried to take my hand away but it was pointless. "Why don't we make this more interesting?" James asked rhetoric ally. He raised me and pinned me against the tree. "What a fragile human." James said with a smirk. He then kicked my leg causing it to snap like a twig which made me collapse. I shrieked in pain as I looked at my broken leg. The pain was excruciating and I was starting to fade into the darkness. "Edward." I whispered.

James bit my left wrist and I felt an instant fire. James laughed as my body began to shake. My insides were burning and my body was shaking out of control. I wanted the pain to stop but I knew there was nothing that could be done. My vision became blurry as tears filled up my eyes. I would never get to see my parents or Jacob again. I wouldn't get to feel the wind on my face or the warmth of the sun. But what pained me the most was never seeing Edward. His scent, his memorizing eyes.

The way his lips felt on mine or the electric current that ran through my body whenever he touched me. The sound of his voice and his angelic face. I suppose it would be unfair for me to have Edward forever. My eyes closed and I felt the fire burning but it was ok I knew I was close to death. Death sent an angel to take me it was Edward. "Bella." Edward called in a soft voice. I wanted to respond but I didn't have any strength left. I had been fighting long enough, it was time to let go and surrender.


	24. Chapter 24 The Aftermath

"Bella. Can you hear me?" A distant voice called. I wanted to respond but I couldn't find the strength to speak. My body shivered when a set of cold hands touched my face. I heard a few low voices but Edward's voice was the clearest, it was filled with pain and concern. Then a pair of cold lips touched mine. My lips responded almost instantly.

He lifted me into his arms his lips never leaving mine. Edward had never kissed me with such intensity. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that it was Edward who kissed me. I felt safe with him like I was untouchable. Though I was sure I was dead I inhaled his scent in for the last time. The butterflies in my stomach increased as my heart accelerated.

"She's breathing. Do you hear her heartbeat?" A low sweet voice whispered. Why was this angel prolonging my encounter with Edward? I smiled knowing that I'd be reunited with him in heaven. I gasped as my eyes shot open. My vision was blurry and I was unable to make anyone out. "Bella." Someone called. I touched my pounding head and collapsed into a set of hard arms. "Your ok love." Edward said softly in my ear.

"Edward." I smiled as I said his name. "Yes darling." Edward replied. He turned me around and kissed my forehead. "Give me a minute until my vision clears. I want to see how you look in heaven." I said excitedly. I heard a few chuckles. "Um, Bells your not dead." Jacob said. "Wait. I'm not?" I asked confused. This time it was Edward who responded. "No, your not dead." "Oh, I see." I said timidly. My face grew hot as my vision came back.

I hugged Edward as tightly as possible. He never let go of my waist, I turned around to face the others. The Cullen's were all smiling obviously happy I was alive. Jacob was standing in the middle of Edward's family. I smiled my eyes focused on Jacob. "Bells. I thought you were a goner." Jacob confessed seriously. I nodded in agreement, I thought I was a goner as well.

"You need to rest Bella." Edward commanded politely. I'd usually argue with Edward but truth was I felt dizzy and weak. Edward carried me and took me upstairs to his bedroom. He placed me on a bed with white Egyptian sheets. "Edward, where did this bed come from?" I asked surprised. He laughed and sat next to me. "I got it for you." Edward responded with a smile. "For me?" I asked. Edward nodded and grabbed a strand of my hair and twirled it with his finger.

"Why aren't I at the hospital?" I asked. "Not that I mind." I added. "Well you were losing a lot of blood so Carlisle knew he could treat you better here." Edward replied. I rested my head on his chest as I closed my eyes. "How are you feeling?" Edward asked concerned. "Perfect." I answered truthfully. I must of fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes Edward's room was covered in darkness.

I sat up slowly while holding Edward's hand. "Edward, can I ask you something?" I asked shyly. "Of course." He answered. "Promise not to get mad?" I pleaded. "Promise." Edward replied. "Why didn't you just let the venom spread?" I waited patiently for Edward's response. I felt Edward stiffen and heard his jaw clench. "This isn't something I desire for you." Edward answered. "But I want to be like you. So we can be together forever." I said softly.

Edward moved from my side and stood by his open window. "Bella. Becoming like me isn't a choice for you." He said harshly. "This is what I want! I want to become a vampire!" I shouted. "Have you lost your mind? I won't have you become a soul less monster." Edward said coldly. "Then I'll ask Carlisle to change me if you won't." I said determined. Edward growled and was by my side once again. "Bella. This isn't something you can just demand." He snarled.

"Edward, I want to be with you always. Don't you want me?" I asked. Edward stroked my hair behind my ears and kissed my lips lightly. "Of course I want you. But I won't allow you to surrender your soul and life for me." Edward said while placing his hand over my heart. His tortured expression hurt me deeply. I wanted to be with Edward but he didn't understand that I've been wanting this since I found out he was a vampire. I took in a deep breathe and tried to stand up but fell immediately.

Edward caught me and cradled me in his arms. "Bella. Your leg is broken." Edward said pained. I sighed as I read Edward's expression, he blamed himself for what happened to me. I could see the anger and guilt in his eyes. "Did you leave my house that night because you were afraid of having sex?" I asked bluntly. Edward was taken by surprise by my accusation. "Partially. I lost control and I wasn't thinking with my head." Edward responded honestly. I giggled. "Guess vampire boys aren't perfect either. Your more human then you give yourself credit for." I whispered.

I felt Edward chuckle under me. He hummed the familiar lullaby as he rocked me gently in his arms. "What melody is that?" I asked restless. "Its your lullaby. I composed it for you." He answered. My lullaby, I smiled at that thought and felt my eyelids become heavy. "I love you Edward." I said softly. "I love you Bella." Edward responded soflty. The sleep won over my feeble attempt to stay awake.


	25. Chapter 25 Forget It

"Good morning, sunshine." Alice greeted. "Morning." I responded in a hoarse voice. I opened my eyes reluctantly, I was exhausted. "Breakfast will be served in ten minutes." Alice mused. "Someone made me breakfast?" I said shocked. Alice giggled and rolled a wheelchair to the side of the bed. "I'm not using that." I stated. Alice glared and spoke quickly.

Just when I was going to question Alice, Jasper and Edward appeared. "Hello, my name is Jasper. Its a pleasure to finally meet you." Jasper said kindly. "Same here." I replied. I felt anxious and excited at the same time, I wanted to become like Edward. Edward looked at Jasper and after a few seconds Edward shook his head in disagreement with whatever Jasper told him.

Alice smiled and took Jasper's hand and they headed downstairs. "What were you thinking?" Edward asked cautiously. "The truth?" I questioned. Edward nodded and carried me to the wheelchair. "I was thinking about becoming a vampire." I confessed truthfully. Edward let out a low hiss and his face became angry and hard. "And that makes you anxious and excited?" Edward gritted through his teeth.

My eyes were focused on the floor as I responded to his question. "I already told you that I want you always. Its the only way we can be together." Edward shook his head and knelt down besides me. "Your just a kid, you don't understand the sacrifice or the strength that is takes to be like us. Its in a vampire's nature to want to drain a human but we resist the temptation. When your a newborn you have no control over your actions." Edward paused briefly letting it all sink in.

"Its not a lifestyle I wish you to have." He continued. "Forget it." Edward said coldly. I bit my tongue knowing that I couldn't win with Edward right now. I'd have to wait and find a new tactic. I rolled my eyes and huffed letting Edward know that he won this fight. Edward smiled responsefully and rolled me out his room. Before this year was over I would become a vampire and there was nothing anyone could do to change my mind.

When we reached his kitchen none of the Cullens were present. "Where is everyone?" I asked looking right at Edward. "They thought that we'd like some privacy." Edward said with a smirk. I giggled and took in the smell of the delicious food that was set in front of me. "Wow. This smells amazing." I said. Edward sat next to me while I ate. After a few bites it hit me that I was wearing the same clothes for two days. "Crap." I mumbled. I looked down and to my surprise I was wearing black shorts and a yellow tank top.

"Alice went back to your house and picked up a few of your belongings." Edward said. He chuckled at my expression. "Bella, you look lovely. Though I must admit it is taking a great deal of strength to resist you in those clothes." Edward teased. My face blushing immediately at Edward's comment. Edward touched my hot face and smiled. Edward took me back upstairs and let me have a human minute. I brushed my teeth and quickly brushed threw my straight hair.

When I came out of the bathroom Edward was lying down on the bed with his eyes shut. He looked so peaceful and perfect. I smiled as I approached him, he got up and with an impossible speed carried me on the bed. I rested my head on his chest while he played with my hair. I loved every second I spent with Edward but I couldn't help but feel that my time with him was limited as long as I was human. I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up screaming and trembling. "Its ok, love. It was only a dream." Edward whispered. I hugged him as the tears poured down my face. When I calmed down I sat up and looked away from Edward. "What was your dream about?" Edward asked curiously. I shook my head and moved to the edge of the bed. I raised my hand stopping Edward from assisting me to the wheelchair. Edward ignored my attempt and lifted me up by my elbows. I looked at Edward and he froze. Something in my eyes must of told him that I needed to be alone.

He let go and just stood there motionless. I sat down on the wheelchair and rolled to the bathroom. I rinsed my face with cold water and let the tears fall freely. I couldn't believe what I dreamt, it was so horrible. The look on Charlie's face; the sound of all his bones shattering sent a chill throughout my entire body. The look she gave me as she approached me. My heart started pounding as the image of Victoria ripping Edward limb from limb played repeatedly in my head.

My body began to tremble and I fell out of the chair and started shakinging uncontrollable. I couldn't move or scream, I had no control over my body just my mind. Edward rushed in and held me down, it wasn't until Edward called Carlisle and didn't want to move me that I realized I was having a seizure. I felt a weird sense of comfort that Edward was with me. I felt my body calming down as I felt Carlisle inject me with something, a numbing sensation washed over my body causing my eyes to close.

"Forget it." I heard someone say faintly. Those were the last words I heard.


	26. Chapter 26 Into The Night

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight. I used the characters and payed around with the story line._

_A/N: **Well guys:-) This is the final chapter. The story has been completed since I wrote the first chapter. But I wasn't getting any reviews and didn't want to keep uploading if no one was reading it. Thank you guys for being wonderful:-) And don't forget to review and to vote whether or not I should write a sequel. I have written a piece of the first chapter. I i get enough reviews. I'll give you guys a sneak peak. And you guys decide whether I should continue or just leave it. Ok enough about my demands:-) Enjoy the last chapter. Love you all...**_

"Its time." I told Edward. His eyes grew angry and his face blank. For the past four months Edward tried absolutely everything possible to change my mind. But every attempt failed because I wasn't changing my mind. Carlisle was changing me today and that was final. I pulled out a black sweater from the top of my closet as Edward paced back and fourth.

"Just wait another five years." Edward pleaded. "That's too long. I want you to change me but I won't wait forever." I responded. Edward wasn't having his way. I put on my sweater and looked around my room for the last time. I felt my eyes tearing as my eyes froze on a picture of Charlie and Renee. I was going to miss them but I had to make my own life and that was being with Edward for eternity. Charlie and Renee believed that I was going away for the entire summer to visit Europe.

"Jacob." I shrieked as he jumped threw my open window. Edward pulled me behind him as Jacob came closer. "Bella. Are you mad?" Jacob barked. "I won't let you become a blood sucker!" Jacob yelled. "Jake." I mumbled. I knew this effected Jacob the most because we would become enemies. "Jacob, I suggest you leave." Edward demanded. Jacob laughed and took two steps forward. "This time I'm not leaving with out her. You'll have to kill me first." Jacob said pounding his chest .

"That can be arranged." Edward said with a smile. "Both of you stop it!" I cried. I walked in the middle and extended my arms out. "This is what I want. Though I know that the both of you don't agree with my decision but I'd very much appreciate your support." I said looking at Edward. "Wait, your not turning her?" Jacob asked looking at Edward. Edward shook his head and lowered my arm. Jacob took my hand and pulled me toward him.

Jacob kissed my lips forcefully as I tried to release myself. But it wasn't long before my lips responded and kissed him back passionately. My fingers ran through his hair as his hands gripped my waist. Jacob pulled away leaving me breathless. He grinned and stared at Edward with a victorious smile. I gasped as I turned around to face Edward.

"I'm so sorry." I said as the tears poured down my warm face. I saw pain and resentment painted on Edward's face. Edward broke his gaze from me and charged at Jacob sending both of them out the window. I ran to the window looking down at Edward and Jacob. Edward was crouched and ready to attack. Jacob phased into his wolf form and growled at Edward. I sat on the window cell and slowly climbed out. I wasn't going to let them die or fight over me.

I hung off the ledge hoping the fall wouldn't kill me. I was putting my life in fate's hands. Either Edward saved me or I'd die. I took a deep breathe and let go of the ledge, just when I was ready to hit the ground Edward caught me. I looked into Edward's eyes and placed my lips on his. He kissed me back and our lips moved as one. Edward was the only one I wanted to be with. "Edward. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I pleaded. He smiled a crooked smile and put me on the ground. "Bella. You don't have to apologize." Edward said truthfully.

When I looked behind Edward I noticed Jacob was gone and so was the sun. "Then why did you attack him?" I asked puzzled. "He asked me to." Edward responded. "Care to elaborate?" I asked. " Sam gave an order to take me out." Edward paused and his expression grew serious. "And you too, if you were a vampire." Edward whispered. I collapsed at the thought of Jacob killing Edward. I fell into Edward's arms. "I won't let anyone hurt you." Edward said softly kissing my forehead.

I got back on my feet and smiled. "And soon I'll be able to protect you as well." I said cheerfully. Edward stiffened and knelt down. "You want me to get on your back?" I asked. Edward nodded and smiled. I sighed and wrapped my legs around his waist and placed my arms around his neck. "Hold on tight." Edward said playfully. I shut my eyes and held on tightly. I could feel the wind hitting against my cold skin, it was as if we weren't moving at all.

When we reached his house my arms and legs were glued to his neck and waist. Edward broke out into a hysterical laughter. I couldn't help but laugh as well. He put me down gently and kissed my lips. His lips moved slowly but intently. I could feel the power in his flawless lips, he was saying good bye. "Edward." I said softly. "Yes." Edward replied. His scent was so distracting it was easy to lose focus.

"Don't be afraid." I said taking his ice cold hand and placing it over my heart. "My heart will always be yours whether it beats or not." I said kissing his forehead. Edward smiled and hugged me tightly. "Bella." Alice shouted. Edward reluctantly released me and let Alice take me inside. My heart was racing as the moment approached it wouldn't be long until I became immortal.

Alice and Esme hugged me as I said my final good byes as a human. Rosalie simply smiled and Jasper did the same. "See you later, little one." Emmett said as he picked me off the ground. Edward came in last and walked me upstairs. The silence was uncomfartable as we stood outside of Carlisle's study. "I love you Edward." I said. "I love you Bella." Edward answered. I took a deep breathe and opened the door. "Bella." Carlisle greeted. I bit my lip as I felt the tension in the room.

I let go of Edward's hand and layed down on the bed. I closed my eyes and did my best to breathe evenly. "Ok, Bella. I'm going to inject you with morphine hopefully making the experience less painful." Carlisle informed me. I nodded too nervous and scared to answer. The needle touched my skin and my body shivered. "Wait." I cried. "Edward, I want you to change me." I pleaded. Edward looked at Carlisle and nodded.

Edward moved to myside and brushed my cheek bone. "Ok." He said. "Love you." Edward whispered. "Love you too." I said weary. The morphine was kicking in, I could feel my body becoming numb. I slowly slipped into the darkness happily knowing that when my eyes opened I'd be immortal.

THE END


	27. Chapter 27 AN

_Disclaimer: I did not create twilight._

_**A/N: I have already uploading the first couple of chapters to the sequel. Please review them and tell me what you think. The sequel is more intense and action packed. A new vampire arrives at Forks and has her eye on Edward. Will Bella and Edward overcome their many obstacles? Will Bella become immortal? Does Jacob stand a fighting chance? Please read Deadly Attraction 2. It's already posted on my profile.**_


End file.
